Curse of the 5 halos
by Starart132
Summary: In another dimension, all beings live on the same planet. 5 halos fly in the sky and seal a dark demon name the flood by the ancient being living before them. The prophet Yumil will have the task to visit the halo and stop the seal from being broken with her guardian Bartus, the comical Zazar, the samurai Sako'Gamai and the wise San'Ganjy. My chapter 5 is very much between T and M.
1. Character sheet

** Curse of the 5 halos **

**Author comment: **I have a dream about a more medieval and fantasy story of Halo. I think I've watch too much of final fantasy game and also Bravery default and it pops up in my dream. I decide to put it into words and see what you think. Those character puts are the main one. You can comment about him if you want to see more or if the character misses something. I didn't put their personal story that will appear.

**Summary: **In another dimension, all beings live on the same planet. 5 halos fly in the sky and seal a dark demon name the flood by the ancient being living before them. The prophet Yumil will have the task to visit the halo and stop the seal from being broken with her guardian Bartus, the comical Zazar, the samurai Sako'Gamai and the wise San'Ganjy.

**Character sheet:**

**Bartus the guardian**: Main protagonist. He is a big Jiralhanae. He is 9,2ft tall. He has gray scales skin under his white and shaggy fur. His shoulders and his head aren't covered with the white fur. He has red and sharp eyes. He has a muscular body under his fur. They have partially ape morphology. He wears a red loincloth around his waist and a part of his legs. He has a left arm covered with a metallic glove and covering his arm. He has a silver giant hammer he steals from a chieftain.

Psychology: He is a very serious Jiralhanae that doesn't like joke. He can be sometimes a little goofy and be a victim of ridiculous situation that he never initiates. He is very aggressive and shouts a lot at everything that annoys him. He likes to fight and he likes to kill. He loves eating anything he can to have his stomach full. He can be sweet and gentle sometime but very rarely show it. He hates being insulted and called ape or brutes.

Past: He is a mercenary who takes contract that leads him into a battle and when he has to kill anyone. He doesn't care if it is good or bad and he just does it. He uses his hammer he steals from a chieftain to fight with.

**Yumil the prophet: **She is a human around 20 years old. She has brown skin covering all of her body. She has long black hair with a blue ribbon with the form of a flower attach on her back. She has brown chocolate eyes. She has a little nose that humans consider cute but not the other species. She has a small breast that can barely be seen and is a little deception for the humans. She uses a long staff.

She wears a white robe during most of the time. She white robe has some red flowers on it. She also wears small shoes not make for a journey.

During the journey she will change it for something more appropriate. She will wear a black shirt with a breast silver plate on her chest. She also wears a long black pant with solid black boots.

Psychology: She is a kind woman who is a little naïve. She doesn't know a lot about social skills and she says what's in her mind since she doesn't go outside often. She is very polite and sometimes a little too much. She believes that everyone is good and doesn't mistrust anyone. She doesn't judge anyone by their appearance or origins. She is not interest in money. She has a really really really bad orientation senses.

Past: She has been raised since her youth because she is the prophet of the god and the ancients. She has been raise to become virtuous and most of her life is isolate for her own protection against assassin and the fact that she is naïve, until she escapes and meet Bartus.

**Zazak the comic relief: **He is a 4 ft tall Unggoy. He is the smallest adults. He walks on his 2 feet and with the aid of their oversized forearms. His body is armored with a hard exoskeleton. His mouth has a set of small, pointed teeth. He has orange bubble eyes. He has purple skin covering his body. He wears a green armor over all of his body with a big backpack for the methane and lives in the territory. He wears a big silver mask. He fights with an energy bow.

Personality: He is a very kind, clumsy and funny Unggoy. He loves to play and he is a good fighter. He often panics on the field when there is poor methane. He can be annoying and easily be annoyed when spoken about his size. When people say that he is small, he tries to attack them and Sako'Gamai often calls him small. He's also a little thief and steals money for the methane he calls Unggoy trap for his high price.

Past: He lives in the capital and he works as the servant of Yumil and is her good friend. He likes to work with her because she respects him and treat him as a friend and not a servant. He will follow her everywhere.

**Sako'Gamai the sword master: **He is a Sangheli who has lost his honor. He is 8,1 ft. tall. His jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. His skin is gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. He has dark eyes which are sharp and seems like piercing the souls. His body is muscular with his chest and legs more develop than the rest. He wears a long green coat covering most of his body from the neck to the feet. He has a dark green belt to attach around his waist. He has a green hood on his back and he wears it sometimes on his head. He wears a dark silver katana as his main weapon with a special material to make it very solid.

Psychology: He is a very serious Sangheli who has a weak sense of humor. He often picks on Unggoy and laughs at them. He is always calm and almost never loses his patience. He is a solitary one and refuses to work with someone else and he doesn't hesitate to leave anyone behind. He's also very non-trustable to anyone, even the prophet. He is sarcastic. Even so, he is very protective of friends when he can finally trust them and always protect the weak.

Past: He is a wanderer who walks alone from city to city. He is searching answers for his questions and he will ask anyone who can give an answer. He meets the path of the heroes when he fights enemies on the path of the protagonists.

**San'Ganjy the wise: **He is a old San 'Shyuum who is an important high priest. He has a gray-pink skin over all of his body. He has a very thin and frail body by his age and by the time but he is still very agile and powerful. He has skin lobe on the 2 side of his head of the same color. He has a long neck and a big head. He has blue crystal eyes, unusual for his kind. He wears a crimson coat covering most of his body. He is also wearing a crystal necklace with the holy halo of the religion. He travels with a wood cane which he can use as his weapon.

Psychology: By his age, he is a wise and inflexible San 'Shyuum. He strictly follows the law of the religion and he refuses to change anything because of his advance age. He is the one who knows the most about mythology and the world. He is also the one who calm down the situation in the group and often give them some kind of discipline between the groups. He focuses mostly on his mission and not on anything else. He is always serious and never smiles.

Past: He trains hard to become a priest and climbs the rank fast to be a very important one. He teaches Yumil to become the best prophet and to maintain her pure. He buys the service of Bartus to protect her when someone tries to assassinate the prophet and that Yumil orders him. He is separate of her when she decides to disobey him and he has to go after her to put her back where she belongs until event change everything.


	2. Chapter 1: The visit of the prophet

AC: Here is the first chapter of the story. I hope it will be interesting. Also, only the dream will be at the first POV, the rest is third POV.

Solar cycles = Day

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 1: The visit of the prophet**

*Keuf Keuf*

Coughing...It is the only sound I can make. In this foggy land, I can only cough the pain out of my lung. I hear something breathing close to me and I raise my eyes. I see a giant being in the shadow with his red eyes shining and looking at me...No...I was wrong...It was looking at a female in front of me with her black hair flying by the breath of the giant. He grunts and he laughs his voice echoes in the place where I was. Darkness in infinity, dead and despair. When did I quit the foggy land...I don't know?

"**So...You think you can kill me?! You are ridiculous. Prepare to die...And meet my stomach miserable being.**" Shouts the giant thing.

He opens his mouth with his long teeth and energy accumulates in his mouth. He then throws a powerful beam of darkness is charging at the female and me. The female raises her hand with 5 rings of 5 colors. They are shining and a light appears. The light spreads around us and the dark beam charges at the shield and the light blind me and I cannot see the female. The light colliding with the darkness was too powerful.

"**It is futile to resist the end.**" Shouts the voice continuing to throw the beam.

"...Looks like it is over." Says the female to me. "You have done so much to protect me from the very beginning...I'm sorry for being too weak."

"No." I say. "It is not over..."

The place suddenly starts to shake and losing his focus until it becomes oblivion.

* * *

**In a chamber**

"AAHH! *Aahh Aahh...* What...was that?" Asks the one who wake up.

He looks to the left and then to the right and he sees that he is alone in his chamber of the Inn. He sees that he is like always.

"That was just a nightmare." He says with his masculine voice. "Well Bartus...First time something scares you...and repeatedly...You have to tough yourself again!" He then stays on his bed for a while and he doesn't do anything.

Bartus is a big Jiralhanae. He is 9,2ft tall. He has gray scales skin under his white and shaggy fur. His shoulders and his head aren't covered with the white fur. He has red and sharp eyes. He has a muscular body under his fur. They have partially ape morphology. He wears a red loincloth around his waist and a part of his legs. He has a left arm covered with a metallic glove and covering his arm. He has a silver giant hammer that it is put near his bed.

He then hears a loud sound outside and he wonders what is happening. The sound drags his attention, he takes his hammer and he gets out of the chamber and he goes outside and he sees that a lot of people were watching a parade.

"A...parade...What is going on here?" Asks Bartus. "I never see the capital so alive so close in the morning."

Bartus is currently living in the capital of the holy kingdom. It is the kingdom near the great temple where the highest priests of this world. It is a big capital alive with industries and also for artist and sadly, known for a high crimes. He is a mercenary that use the high crime level of the city to his average and obtain money and kill a lot of criminal.

"You don't know...The great prophet is coming here...Gracing us with her holy presence." Says a Sangheli looking at him like he is an idiot.

He sees that a lot of temple guardians are marching at the main street with loud sound behind them to signal the presence of the holiness in the town. It was a very aggressing sound in his ears and he wants to shout and say shut up but he knows it is not something he should do. He watches them marching forward and he sees then someone else in a ceremonial clothe. It is not the prophet but the high priest walking diligently in front of them and calmly looking at everyone around him. The high priest is an old San 'Shyuum who walks in front of everyone on his cane to support himself. He walks slowly and everyone around them stops talking while he raises one of his hands.

"Welcome citizen of Diligence! I am pleased to see so much loyal follower of the gods here. The prophet will visit the down and praise you with the holy presence. I hope you will give the respect the prophet deserves. The prophet will soon show up." Says the old priest. He then continues walking.

"All of this for the prophet." Says Bartus.

"Are you saying blasphemy to the one who has the spirit of a Forerunner in him?" Says a human near him.

Bartus sees lots of glares and he cannot say what he is really thinking.

"No...It's just over exaggerated." Says Bartus.

The human then ignores it when people shout strongly when they see the prophet. Bartus looks at it curiously and he sees it. The prophet is covered in a coat of the 5 colors, each representing the color of the 5 halos in the sky, red, blue, green, golden and darkness. The face is hidden in a hood. Bartus sees nothing important until he sees the eyes of the prophet. His eyes cross the prophet and he says nothing. The prophet looks exactly in his eyes as if he is special. He says nothing and the prophet nods to everyone present and continues walking slowly in the sound of the population shouting happily at the direction of the castle in the middle of the town.

Bartus then sees behind her a little Unggoy who is tailing the prophet and make sure everything is fine. He sees taking the coat when it is too low on the ground so it will not accumulate dirt. It was a little cute that way but not for Bartus. He sees the Unggoy insignificant and he sees the rest of the parade, but the prophet disturb him and he isn't sure why. He looks for a while and he decides to call the day off and continue sleeping, he is still not fully recovered after the nightmare and he returns to his chamber.

* * *

**Night in the capital**

Bartus wakes up during the night and he is covered with sweat. He still has made the same nightmare 2 times and he cannot think of anything else. He doesn't understand what is going on.

"It's been 20 solar cycles...Why am I still making the recurring nightmare?" He asks grunting furiously.

He decides to eat something he has and walk in the city and taking the opportunity of the fresh night to calm himself. He eats a lot and he takes his hammer for his night walk. He sees that the street are empty during the night like he thought and he starts walking around calmly.

* * *

**In a chamber**

*Tok Tok Tok*

"Hello..." *Tok Tok Tok* "Hellooooo..." *Tok Tok Tok*

"Prophet...It's me...Your servant...I have brought you something to help you sleep and end your nightmare...Why don't you answer me?...Did I do something wrong prophet?" Asks the servant. "Prophet..."

The door opens and the servant, the Unggoy enters in the chamber and he looks around.

"Hum...Prophet...PROPHET! WHERE ARE YOU? GUARD! GUARD! THE PROPHET IS NOT IN HIS CHAMBER!" Screams the servant panicking.

He runs and he continues screaming and calling the guards for a while. The temple guard answers and they hear him saying random things for a while and his intakes are very loud for a while.

"Calm down." Says the high priest. "What are you trying to say?"

"The...The...*Deep intake* The prophet is not in the chamber...We have to find him." Says the servant.

"...Search the entire castle and if you don't find him. Report to me right now." Says the high priest. "I hope he is not causing too much trouble."

* * *

**Outside: In the lower part of the town**

The air was fresh and the wind was calm. The Jiralhanae like those night outside since they can calm his soul. He walks calmly in the almost empty street. A few people who were more nocturnes are walking outside but he didn't pay them attention. He continues walking quietly in the street when the moon starts shining upon him. He can see his shadow growing bigger and longer for a while.

"The clouds are dispersing. I didn't expect this." Says Bartus. "...The halo is visible in the sky this night."

The sky was covered with dark clouds but a large portion of it has the blue sky shining like nothing can be in its way. The moon was crystal blue and shine with his aurora around it that makes a beautiful spectacle. Bartus looks more at the halo having the form of a ring. He can only barely the silver color since most of it is currently the same color than the moon. Its true color can only be revealed during the say. He looks at it for a while until a sound makes him turn around and he draws his hammer.

"Who's there?" Asks Bartus.

He knows it is more dangerous to be out the night but he can protect himself.

He hears footsteps but he realises it was above him.

"Look out below!" Shouts a voice.

Bartus raises his head and he only sees a flash of black before the impact happens and he is thrown on the ground when a weight on his stomach.

"*Keuf* Who?!" He stops talking when he sees what just fall on him.

She is a human he can estimate around 20 years old. She has brown skin covering all of her body. She has long black hair with a blue ribbon with the form of a flower attach on her back. She has brown chocolate eyes. She has a little nose that humans consider cute but not for him. She has a small breast that can barely be seen and Bartus known it is a little deception for humans.

"...You." Says Bartus. He then sees something being true. A part of his nightmare was around this very woman in front of him.

"...Sorry for that...I forgot to jump." She says innocently.

Bartus looks at her and doesn't believe anything.

"Hum...Oh...Sorry." She says when she gets off him.

Bartus stands up and he looks at her.

"Who are you?" Asks Bartus uncertain.

"...Hum...My name is Yumil...And you are?" Asks Yumil with a smile.

"Bartus..." He answers.

"Bartus...You look familiar..." Says Yumil. "Anyway...I got to go...I have to see how the capital looks like."

He sees her black hair flying on the wind for a moment when she looks at him with a big smile.

"Hum...Unless...You show me around." She says.

"..." Bartus looks at her as if she is stupid.

* * *

AC: The end of the first chapter.

Next: The woman of the dream.


	3. Chapter 2: The woman of the dream

Here's the second chapter. It is a little shorter.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 2: The woman of the dream**

Bartus looks at the woman who smiles innocently. She the slowly loses it a little after a long silence of Bartus. Bartus isn't very interest by what she asks.

"What is it? I ask you if you want to show me around." Repeats the Yumil. "After all...I'm sure a big and strong Jiralhanae can do that." She adds innocently without her voice changing.

Bartus looks at her and he realises she is not even trying to impress him or flatters him to says yes, but she just says what she sees. He finds her strange.

Bartus closes his eyes for one second before looking at the girl again. He has a feeling she will be in trouble if he lets her on his own...Plus...He wonders why she was in his dream. She also says that he is familiar.

"Yumil...Is that it?" Asks Bartus to be sure.

"Yes." She says. At that moment, the moon shines a little stronger around Yumil and accentuate her smile with the light blue color on her eyes, which are chocolate.

"...Fine. I'm not even sure why I bother...But I feel like you'll get into lot of trouble for wandering around by yourself." Says Bartus. "Not jerk enough for that."

"Jerk? What does that mean?" Asks Yumil.

"?" Bartus looks at her with his mouth open. "Ok...I think I was more than right."

"Let's go." She says walking at the direction of the main street.

"Hey!" Shouts Bartus walking after her. "If you want me to guide you...Than you should be by my side or behind me!"

"Sorry...Just overexcited." Says Yumil.

"That is not an excuse. You cannot be careless. This town is dangerous during the night." Says Bartus.

He then walks with Yumil by his side.

"What is this place?" Asks Yumil.

"This is a restaurant of...low quality by human standard but my stomach don't mind." Answers Bartus.

"Let me try it." Says Yumil.

"You have the money to pay for it?" Asks Bartus.

"...What is money?" Asks Yumil.

"...You got to be kidding me...Everyone knows about the basic of money...I know human knows it the moment they can count." Says Bartus looking at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" Asks Yumil.

"Ignorant woman...This bronze coin I have in my fingers..." Bartus shows one of the coins from his pocket. It is a small and bronze coin that reflects a little the moon. On the center of it, there is an image of a royal Unggoy. Yumil looks at it and she nods. "With this...Depending on the quantity...You can buy a lot of things with it...It depends of the quantity of money you need."

"Hum..." Answers Yumil confuse.

"You must have the worse parents ever." Says Bartus with a face palm.

"What's parents?" She asks.

"...What did you just- I mean how- But- How is it possible for you to ignore it?" Asks Bartus completely confuses now.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Parents are those who raise you...Give you birth." Says Bartus.

"San'Ganjy the wise raises me." Says Yumil. "He teaches me my mission and the virtue."

"Guess there was a lot of lacking in his teaching." Sighs Bartus. "Anyway...I'll say we will not buy anything...Alright...Let me continue to show the place...And hoping I won't have more questions a baby would ask me."

"Alright." Says Yumil.

Bartus continues walking with Yumil by his side.

"...Do you at least know what a male is and a female is?" Asks Bartus.

"Yes...I can show you." She then starts to take out of robe.

"NOnononono." Orders Bartus. "Don't show off everything you have...You can at least have dignity and not take your clothes."

"...Alright...But you can see there that I'm a female." She puts her hands on her breast.

"Oh..." Bartus immediately turns away. It is wrong for a girl to have no shame and being so much innocent about her own body...He can now safely bet that if she can, she will walk around naked and feel nothing.

They continue until they are close to the fountain where the water is spit out in the air before falling in the fountain.

"It's beautiful." Says Yumil looking at the water.

"Yeah..." Says Bartus. "It's nothing impressive as seeing the Prophet entering the town and..." _I can't believe I've say that...but it's still really more interesting than looking at the water. _Thinks Bartus.

"Okay...So...Where do we go next?" Asks Yumil.

"..." _This is going to be a long night. _Thinks Bartus. "I think we will go at the tower...There is not a lot to do during the night that can be respectable for you."

* * *

**In the castle**

"Where can he be? Where?" Asks the Unggoy panicking even more when he searches around for the prophet. "Why did he escape?"

The soldiers in the castle see the small Unggoy running around and panicking. They look at him and decide to ignore the little one running around. They hear his little footstep when he runs. He looks around until he is once again back in the chamber. He enters in the chamber and he then notices something he hasn't when he was busy panicking like a child. He walks inside and he looks more carefully. He looks at the window and he sees a long rope made from the sheet outside.

"I'm so stupid." Says the Unggoy tapping his head with his big hands. He sighs and he hears sound. He turns around and he sees the high priest.

"Why are you telling yourself you are stupid?" Asks the high priest.

"High priest! I-! Sorry! I didn't notice that rope outside the window!" Shouts Unggoy. "He is not in the castle...He is somewhere in the city! We have lost time because of me!"

"You were panicking." Replies the high priest. "You can go outside and search for the prophet...I'll call the temple guard and starts the search outside."

"Alright." Says the Unggoy.

"Before that...Bring your gear." Says the high priest.

* * *

**Outside, in the city**

Yumil walks besides Bartus at the direction of the tower that is close to the wall that protects the city. Bartus shows her the right way and they climb the stairs until they reach the top of the stairs. They climb the stairs until they reach the top of the stairs and they reach the top of the tower. They look in the air and they see the starts more clearly and also the moons and the Halo.

"I have a question Yumil." Says Bartus.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You say that I look familiar...Why?" Asks Bartus.

"Hum...Oh...You just look like someone I see in my recurring nightmare I have for a while." Says Yumil. "Someone looking like you in my dream say to a dark giant thing...«It is not over»." Says Yumil.

Bartus knows it is the same dream. He looks at her and he is stuck in his mind. He looks in the air again.

"I can say the same. I see you in my dream also." Admits Bartus. Yumil looks at him surprise. "The same situation...I say that sentence...We were against a dark presence and...It is my recurring nightmare also...I don't know what it means."

"I don't really know either...I want to visit the city...I know nothing of the outside world...Also...There is another reason I am here this night." Says Yumil. She looks at him.

"What other reasons do you have?" Asks Bartus. "Not that I really care...But what is your purpose."

"Well...I-" She was cut by a voice.

"Finally found you." Says a voice.

The 2 turns around and they see 4 being with dark cloth on them and hiding their face with the black hood. One of them is taller than the other's and Bartus knows it's another Jiralhanae.

"What do you want?" Asks Bartus when he sees them getting out sword of darkness color.

"You can go away...We are only here for the girl. We are lucky she is wandering around." Says the Jiralhanae in the dark clothes.

Bartus looks at the girl...He can let her go...But he still needs answer...After this...He doesn't care.

"Sorry but I still need to talk to her." Answers Bartus drawing his hammer.

"That is too bad...I wasn't really interested in killing those who have nothing to do with it." Smirks the Jiralhanae. He didn't really mean that.

They are ready to fight. But Bartus is ready too.

"Finally the night is getting interesting." Says Bartus.

* * *

AC: End of the chapter 2.

Chapter 3: The fight.


	4. Chapter 3: The fight

AC: Here's the third chapter and the first fight. You will see how a fight is in the story. It is not made to be pretty.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 3: The fight**

At the top of the tower, 3 man covers in black clothes and a Jiralhanae are ready to fight Bartus.

"So...Who is coming to attack first?" Asks Bartus.

"Attack!" Shouts the Jiralhanae to one of the man.

One man charges with his sword and he attacks with a horizontal slashes. Bartus blocks it without any problem. He takes the sword and he throws the man away. The man hangs at the border and he jumps back. He looks at the four with a smile.

"This is going to be easy." Says Bartus.

{ Ost: Bravely Default : Flying Fairy ~ Bell of Battle }

The man he throws away takes a knife and he nods; the other one charges with him. Bartus raises his hammer and when the man is close, he drops it on the man but he dodges it. The other man slashes with his sword but Bartus blocks it without trouble. Bartus counters with a powerful kick at the chest and the man falls from the tower. The man shouts before the sound of his bone crushing on the ground is heard.

The man with the knife pulls it on the right arms. Bartus grunts in pain and he spins his hammer around him and he smashes the human with it. The heads of the man explodes like a melon and some part of his brain falls on the ground.

Yumil looks at it disgusted and also sick about it.

"Who's next?" Asks Bartus.

"What have you done?!" Shouts Yumil.

"I kill them! This is a fight between life and dead! You can't be soft if it is what you are implying!" Shouts Bartus without looking at her. "It is them or us!"

"But-" She was cut by Bartus.

"There is no but in a fight! No morale!" Shouts Bartus shutting her up. "This is real world Yumil! This is the town of Diligence!"

"..." Yumil says nothing else, acknowledging her own ignorance of everything.

The Jiralhanae walks at the direction of Bartus. He focuses on him and stops thinking about Yumil.

"This fight will be more interesting than a human." Comments Bartus.

"It is true...Human tend to be disappointed in fight. I hope you are ready to fight." Says the Jiralhanae.

The Jiralhanae points his sword at his direction. Bartus moves his hands over his arms and he feels his blood already dry. He waits for the Jiralhanae to charge. He didn't have to take long.

The Jiralhanae grunts and runs at Bartus. He raises his sword but Bartus blocks it when the Jiralhanae slashes with his sword. He then slashes horizontally but Bartus blocks it with the handled of his hammer. He counters with a punch but the Jiralhanae dodges it to the left. Bartus sees the blade targeting his heart and he jumps over the Jiralhanae. He lands behind him and he spins around himself. He smashes the chest of the Jiralhanae with his hammer. The enemy moves a few steps backward with his chest smashes. The Jiralhanae caught blood out of his mouth.

He grunts furiously and he charges at Bartus with his sword. Bartus blocks the sword and he sees the fist of his enemy too late. He receives the punch at his left cheek. Bartus moves 2 steps backward and he shouts when he counters. He spins around himself with his hammer and it passes fast. He smashes the head of the Jiralhanae with it and a big sound can be heard. The skull of the Jiralhanae cracks violently and the cheeks at the left face is broken and pull inside the mouth. He is still alive and he moves his sword and slashes the chest of Bartus but not deep enough to make him bleed a lot.

Bartus raises his hammer and finishes the Jiralhanae by crushing his head on the ground and exploding like a melon. His blood spread on the ground.

{Theme end}

"Human...Are you going to fight or run away?" Asks Bartus. "Because I kill him."

Yumil makes the sound of throwing up but Bartus doesn't look at her.

"I didn't say anything...But looks like I have to act." Says the human. He throws his sword away and he moves his fist. "He always likes to act like he is the leader and I didn't care...My sword will not be hard enough. My fist will be better fit."

"Wait...You're the leader?" Asks Bartus surprise. He didn't expect a human to lead when a Jiralhanae is around.

"...You didn't expect it right? Now. Prepare to die painfully." Says the human.

* * *

**Near the tower**

The Unggoy runs in the street and he searches for the prophet for a moment. He has a smalls gray bag on his back with something important in it. He walks near the tower and he breathes in his mask heavily.

"Where is he?" Asks the Unggoy.

He walks around and he sees a dead body near the tower and he sees the blood splashing around the body.

"..." The Unggoy sees that it's a human and he walks closer. He sees the black cloth and he looks at it. He moves the hood and he sees the human face. He sees a tattoo on his left eye and he trembles. "I have to hurry!"

He knows there is something happening at the top of the tower but he is not sure if he'll be there in time. He takes out a small silver metal object and he starts climbing the stairs.

* * *

**Top of the tower**

{OST: That Person's Name Is}

Bartus charges with his hammer and he swing horizontally. The human smirks and he drops to evade the attack and he kicks the knee of Bartus. He grunts in pain and he swing again. The human dodges the attack and he counter with a punch at the stomach. Bartus blocks it with his hand. He throws the human away but he lands on his feet and he glares at Bartus. He charges at Bartus who decides to give a kick. The human traps his leg and he throws him on the ground. He then jumps in the air and he gives a blow at the face. He hits the nose of Bartus and blood comes out of the nose of Bartus.

"You are way too slow Jiralhanae. That is way you are weak." Says the human taunting him. "Just a brute."

"Say that again!" Shouts Bartus.

"You're a brute. A brainless idiot." Says the human.

"GRAW!" Screams Bartus infuriate. "I'll make you regret this!"

He charges without thinking and he attacks with his hammer a few times without dropping his guard. He smashes to the left and the man jumps over the hammer. Bartus then tries to crush him like the Jiralhanae he defeats but the human dodges it to the left.

The human spins around himself and he strikes with his fist strait at the Jiralhanae stomach. Bartus feels the arm digging in his belly and crushing his stomach.

Bartus opens his mouth and he threw his guts out. He pukes everything he has in there and it calms a little the pain of his stomach. He then glares with fury at the human and he swings his hammer. The human dodges it again and he passes under the legs of the Jiralhanae. He then attacks with his elbow on Bartus spine and Bartus shouts in pain. He turns around and he swings his hammer but the human dodges it without any problem. The human jumps and he kicks the chest of Bartus who puts his feet on his vomit. Bartus slips and he falls on the ground. The human jumps in the air and he throws his first on the noses of Bartus and he breaks it. He then moves away and looks at Bartus.

{Theme end}

"You're strong and hard...But way too slow to oppose me." Says the human before he chuckles. "Alright...It is time to kill you first woman. Too bad you didn't try to run away."

He takes the sword he lets on the ground and he walks at Yumil slowly. Yumil is afraid when he sees the human beating up Bartus. Bartus is on the ground and he can only groan in pain.

"Your guardian was good Miss...But he will not stand in the way of my mission." Says the human. He is about to raise his blade when a beam arrow pierces the hand and another one his left leg. "Urgh! What?!"

The human turns around and he sees the small Unggoy with his laser bow pointing it to him.

"Leave her alone! If you try and touch her! I'll put the next arrow in your heart!" Shouts the Unggoy.

"Well...I'll be going then." Says the human. "Until next time miss."

The Unggoy shoots the arrow despite what he says but the human dodges it and he runs away.

"Dammit!" Shouts the Unggoy.

"Z...Zazak?" Asks Yumil.

"You're alright!" Shouts the Unggoy running at her direction happy about it.

He didn't notice Bartus at all and he runs on the stomach of the Jiralhanae before joining Yumil. Bartus grunts in pain.

Zazak is a 4 ft tall Unggoy. He walks on his 2 feet and with the aid of their oversized forearms. His body is armored with a hard exoskeleton. His mouth has a set of small, pointed teeth. He has orange bubble eyes. He has purple skin covering his body. He wears a green armor over all of his body with a big backpack for the methane and lives in the territory. He wears a big silver mask. He fights with an energy bow.

Yumil puts her hand on his head and she looks at him.

"I'm so glad you are here." Says Yumil.

"Hey! Unggoy! You walk on me you idiot!" Shouts Bartus sitting on his butt with few of his strength remain.

"Hum...Oh! Sorry! I was too much relieved to see she is fine. What are you doing here Yumil? You nearly give me a heart attack...AGAIN!" He then jumps on his feet in a comical way.

"Sorry Zazak." Says Yumil. "But I wanted to explore the city and...Bartus protect me...Can you heal him?"

"Hum...So it was him fighting them...Alright..." Zazak walks at his direction. He sees the vomit and he walks around it.

Zazak slaps his hands and he whispered something. He then creates a circle with his left hand and puts a cross symbol with his right one. He then puts his right hand and left hand together and creates a symbol.

"Healing Symbolus!" Shouts Zazak.

A green light appears and covers the body of Bartus. He feels that the pain subside but not entirely. His injuries are less bad and he can stand up.

"..." Bartus says nothing.

"You can say thank you." Says Zazak.

"...I will not beat you since you heal me." Says Bartus. He then grunts when he sees Zazak who is about to protest. Zazak then shut his mouth. "Yumil...Why are they after you?"

"I don't know." Says Yumil confuse. "I don't know what is going on."

With the small time Bartus spend with her...He knows she is not lying. She is an ignorant woman.

"Alright...Zazak right?" Asks Bartus. The Unggoy nods. He then gulps when he sees Bartus walking closer and showing his bigger size to intimate him. "What is going here? Who are she and why those people are after her?"

"It is secret that I cannot tell." Says Zazak.

Bartus takes his by his throat.

"Listen to me worm! I almost die and I deserve to know the answer!" He then shakes the Unggoy like a puppet.

"Stop!" Shouts Yumil. "Let him go!"

"Alright." Says Bartus letting him fall on the ground.

Zazak grunts about the fact that he is call worm and he stands up.

"I can tell a little about me." Says Yumil.

"Alright." Says Bartus.

Zazak is about to protest when he sees Yumil looking at him and he says nothing. He just takes the pipe that gives him the methane and pulls it since he is on heavy stress.

"I am Yumil...The high priest San'Ganjy...He tells me that I am the prophet...The one who can hear the voice of the gods of old." Says Yumil.

"I thought it was a «he»!" Shouts Bartus. He knows she is not lying...Because those who attack them are not the common bandit. He is also confused and surprise by the fact that Yumil is the prophet. He looks at Zazak and silently threatens him if he doesn't answer which Zazak sees and gulps again. He also knows that Bartus believes her.

"...It's to protect her...If they think it's a he...They will not try to hurt her since they believe their target is a male...Those who attack her...Are heretic of a dangerous Sect. Somehow...They know it is her the prophet." Says Zazak since it is useless to hide anything. "Her life is always in danger...I am his servant and mostly his body guard."

"? I am lost...Why do they hate me? I haven't done anything." Says Yumil.

"How can you be so ignorant?" Shouts Bartus.

"It's because you are the representing of our religion...And your duty is what makes you their enemy...It's not your fault...They are evil and they want to kill you." Says Zazak looking at Yumil. "They do not need a reason."

Zazak didn't explain everything and Bartus knows it.

"Alright." Says Yumil.

_I kinda expect her to act that way. _Thinks Bartus less and less surprise by her behavior.

"Anyway...I have to bring you to the palace." Says Zazak.

Bartus has heard enough and he turns his back to walk away. Zazak moves his weapon.

"Well...That answer one of my question and that's enough. Good-bye ev-" He was cut by an arrow passing near him. He glares at Zazak.

"You will not go anywhere." Says Zazak with his arrow pointing at his heart. "You know too much. No one except a few chosen is supposed to know who the prophet is...And you are not in the list...You will come with us or I kill you...If Yumil hasn't say anything, you would have been able to walk away. The high priest will decide your fate. Yumil...You cannot protest this." He adds when he sees Yumil opening her mouth. "For your safety...I am ready for anything."

"You will not-" He was cut by another arrow close to him.

"I will order you." Says Zazak. "Now move! We have to go to the palace...But first...Yumil...put the clothes on you." He opens the bad and gives her the clothes of the prophet.

Yumil puts it and Bartus sees the same clothes then when she passes during the parade. Bartus looks at Zazak and he points to the palace. Bartus walks first with Yumil behind him and Zazak lastly with his arrow still point at the Jiralhanae.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 3. Zazak has a bad habit right? Pull up his pipe for his methane is not a good thing and he will do that often under stress.

Under more normal circonstance, Zazak will be more comical and with the interaction between character. I hope you like him because I do.

Yumil is very naïf and Bartus will try to find why because he sure knows it is not normal.

Chapter 4: A forceful job.


	5. Chapter 4: A forceful job

AC: If there is any mistake with the present and past verb tense in my story. It is because I have a tendency to write in the present and I never knew it was supposed to be that way...Now I feel stupid to do that for a year...I might repeat the mistake because I usually do that.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 4: A forceful job**

The 3 entered into the palace. Bartus can still felt the Unggoy behind him, putting the arrow into the contact of his back.

"You really need to do this?" Asked Bartus annoyed.

"Yes." Answers Zazak.

"They will think I kidnap her...And it wasn't the case." Said Bartus.

"What is not the case?" Asked a voice.

The 3 turned around and they see an old San 'Shyuum.

"High priest." Says Zazak.

The high priest is an old San 'Shyuum who is an important high priest. He has a gray-pink skin over all of his body. He has a very thin and frail body by his age and by the time but he is still very agile and powerful. He has skin lobe on the 2 side of his head of the same color. He has a long neck and a big head. He has blue crystal eyes, unusual for his kind. He wears a crimson coat covering most of his body. He is also wearing a crystal necklace with the holy halo of the religion. He travels with a wood cane that is used to support his weight.

"Care to explain what happen?" Asked the high priest.

"A little more in private please." Said Zazak.

"You can stop threatening that way the Jiralhanae." Said the high priest.

"As you wish." Answered the Unggoy.

He putted his bow back where he took it and he looks at Bartus.

"Don't do anything." Warned Zazak.

They walked at the direction of the prophet chamber and Zazak closed the door after they entered inside.

"Alright...I want to know what happen. Yumil, I asked you to never go outside alone." Said the high priest.

"San'Ganjy...I have too." Said Yumil.

"What could be a good reason to go outside on your own and put your life into danger?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"My nightmare...I have a recurring nightmare... San'Ganjy...You always told me that the recurring dream of a prophet came true...Even how much crazy it is." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus looked at the high priest.

"I know...The cream case." Said the high priest.

"?" Bartus looked confuse about such a strange name case.

"Oh yeah...All Sangheli elite guard end up like your first recurring dream...All covered in cream pie...In such a big place..." Zazak said when he remembers it. He laughs lightly. "Prophesied was true."

"You have prophesied about Sangheli covered with cream pie!" Shouted Bartus who couldn't believe it.

"She did...But that is only a sigh that she has the power...Usually it's always about something horrible or dangerous...But It is better a ridiculous prophesy to show who the prophet is." Said the high priest. "Now...Let's get back to the topic."

"I have a nightmare about something dark...I can't picture it...I know it will eventually happen" Said Yumil worried. "I don't know what it is...But there was someone by my side...Bartus." She said looking at him. "Somehow...He has the same dream."

"Is that true?" Asked the high priest.

Zazak just looked at him and doesn't believe it.

"...Yeah. It's just a stupid recurring dream. I cannot see the future." Said Bartus.

"This will ask that I do a lot of research in the manuscripts." Said San'Ganjy.

"And he always bring them with him as a true high priest...Anyway...We cannot let him go free and alive high priest." Said Zazak. "He cannot go around. He knows who the prophet is...Also...There is so many people who want to kill the prophet...They are ready at anything."

"You will not order me anything!" Grunted Bartus.

"You haven't told me what you have done when you escape Yumil and why...But I guess it is link with Bartus." Said San'Ganjy.

"To be honest...I see him when we have done the parade...I knew it was him...And you told me that I must trust my dream...So I follow my guiding prophecy and I search for Bartus...But...I was also exploring the town...I was finally outside and I could do what I want." Said Yumil.

"It's dangerous!" Shouted Zazak moving his arms.

"It is also forbidden." Said the high priest.

"I was finally free...I met Bartus when I literally fall on his stomach." Said Yumil. "I asked him to guide me in town. It was beautiful."

"I also told you it is dangerous." Grunted Bartus. "When I see her...She was the one of my dream so I accept to escort her to know more."

"I talked to him until we were attack by some guy with dark clothes and Bartus almost die when Zazak appears...I...I see people dying in front of my...I'll pray for their soul later." Said Yumil looking to the ground.

"...There was nothing else...But you cannot go outside...I told you that you should be careful and listen to me...You cannot lose your purity. It is important that you stay inside. The temple guard will protect you." Said San'Ganjy.

"I guess you are the one who raised her...But...You weren't there...I guess that you're purity put her in danger." Commented Bartus.

"You cannot opposed to the high priest. You do not know his duty." Protested Zazak.

"About the black cloths man." Said San'Ganjy. "Who are they?"

"There...You know who." Answered Zazak. "They knew Yumil is the prophet...But we haven't let anything out."

"There is a traitor among us then." Said San'Ganjy.

"This is not of my business. I want to go away from all this." Said Bartus.

"Sorry but we can't let you out since you know all this...But...I know you are a known mercenary in town." Said San'Ganjy.

"You know?" Asked Bartus.

"I know anything about different town." Replied the high priest. "For the safety of the prophet. Anyway...We can't let you out...And we can't let you in without having some question and I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Yumil looked at the high priest and then at Bartus.

"You can't." She replied.

"I know you'll refuse...So...What about a job?" Proposed the high priest.

"A...job?" Asked Bartus who didn't expect this.

"You will be a special guard that will have for mission to protect the prophet." Said San'Ganjy.

"An outsider? Are you serious?" Asked Zazak.

"You think I'm joking?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"Euh...Well..." Zazak squeaked in hesitation. "Nooo." He then moves closer to Yumil.

"I would have choose the dead but her prophecy asked you to be alive and by her side." Said San'Ganjy.

"Prophecy...Puff...Like a dream can predicted the future." Said Bartus. He looks at Yumil. "Will there be fight?"

"You have live one...There will be that and surely more dangerous." Commented Zazak. "You have almost no chance to defeat strong one."

"You say what?" Asked Bartus. He showed all his might size.

Zazak shouted and he runs to hide behind Yumil who smiles at this.

"Nothing! Just...Forget it!" Shouted Zazak. _I'll swear I'll get my revenge one day. I know how. _Zazak smirked inside his mask.

"You will act has her body guard...More intimidating than Zazak of course." Admitted San'Ganjy.

"That's so clear...You see how little his Unggoy is." Commented Bartus.

An Answer comes very fast.

"I AM NOT SMALL! YOU ARE JUST BIG! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Zazak.

"No way...You can't make the true disappear." Replied Bartus.

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Screamed Zazak.

"...FINE! I'LL TAKE IT BACK IF YOU SHUT UP UNGGOY! YOU'RE VOICE IS SO ANNOYING!" Screamed Bartus.

"Good." Said Zazak happy about it.

"You want me to be a...guardian to Yumil?" Asked Bartus.

"Yes. I need you to protect her...Watch her closely like Zazak. There is one or more traitor in our group and you will calm down some to try anything against her." Said San'Ganjy.

"Well...How much are we talking?" Asked Bartus.

"10 silver coin per day." Said San'Ganjy.

"What?! I am paid 5 silver coins per day." Said Zazak. "He is paid the double compare to me...And I always work here."

"Silver coin?" Asked Yumil.

"Money is not something of your concern." Said San'Ganjy calmly to her.

"What?! Has she any autonomy?!" Shouted Bartus.

"It's not something that should taint her." Replied San'Ganjy. "It is the rules of the church concerning the prophet."

"...I don't care anyway..." Grunted the Jiralhanae letting it go.

"So...Do you accept the task or die?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"...That's a weird proposal...*Sigh*" Bartus crossed his arms and he thinks about it. He known he will have a smaller salary, but a stable one and it will equivalent. He looked at the high priest. "...But...I cannot say no. I accept."

"Alright." Said San'Ganjy.

"But he is paid twice than me already...I need to be syndicate." Whined Zazak.

"The extra silver coins are for his fidelity." Whispered San'Ganjy to the Unggoy. "He also consumes more than twice of you...It's more equal by species matter."

"Alright." Said Zazak. "I am stuck to work with you. I'll tell everything you need to know."

"Let me guess. Watching her at all-time except when she takes bath, etc." Says Bartus.

"...There is also one important rule...Don't watch her too much." Said Zazak.

"...What do you mean?" Asked Bartus. It then clicked a little about the moment she almost showed her breast. His eyes moved to the left. "I see."

"Alright...It's time for me to go." Says San'Ganjy. "I have other things to do...We will leave the town in a week."

He stand up and he walked away.

"Alright...I'll have to guide you to a chamber near Yumil...At least there is one...You'll bring your things tomorrow." Said Zazak.

"Fine." Said Bartus. He walked away with Zazak to the chamber, his new chamber now.

* * *

AC: Chapter 4 is over.

Next chapter: Things girls don't usually do.


	6. Chapter 5: Things girls don't usually do

Chapter 5 is here and the story will move to M now for future violence scene and some awkward sex situation.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 5:** **Things girls don't usually do**

Bartus opened his eyes on his new bed, in his new room and in during his new and first long term job. He was awake and full of energy.

"Finally got rid of that nightmare." Said Bartus. He looks at his hammer. "Won't need it that much for a while."

In his mind, even if his job has some action like he loves, there will be little since he had to play body guard for the prophet like Zazak in a well-protected castle with Templar guards.

"When I think about this Unggoy...He tell me to beware...What does he mean by that? Like an Unggoy can do anything troublesome." Said Bartus with a mocking tone.

He gets out of his bed and he dressed himself with his usual clothe. He walked outside with his red loincloth when he sees Zazak who moved his head left and right.

"Nonono. This is not going to be good." Commented Zazak.

"What do you mean?" Shout Bartus, forcing himself not to say worm because he knew Zazak will give him hell.

"You need more official clothes. The glove is cool but the red loincloth...We can see your ass if wind strike." Said Zazak. "You have to wear something more suitable."

"Sorry but the answer is no. I am not going to change clothe. I don't care about etiquette." Replied Bartus.

"...Fine...You have to wear at least this." Said Zazak and throwing the object in the hand of the Jiralhanae. Bartus inspected it and he recognised the symbol of the 5 ring with the great star at the middle. It is a badge. "It's makes you like me, a Templar, in a way. I also have one and I show it when they ask me...Because I'm an Unggoy, they give me time to show it, but you are a Jiralhanae so they will jump on you fast."

"...Fine." Said Bartus. He putted the badge on his chest. There had something to attach and he used it on his fur.

"All good. Now we have to eat with the prophet and stay by her side all day." Said Zazak. "You will have to watch her alone for a while when I have to refuel my methane...At a ridiculous his price."

"I know...You Unggoy can be a little bastard sometime." Said Bartus.

"Little..." Glared Zazak.

"Expression." Replied Bartus.

"Alright. If you think there is only disadvantage, there is a few upraise like some peace and the hot bath the prophet can use...But she don't mind sharing. But not at the same time." Said Zazak.

"A hot bath." Said Bartus.

They both enter in the room of Yumil and they see her finishing clothing herself. They only see her naked back before the putted the robe with the red flower on it.

"...Not wearing bra." Commented Bartus quietly. He didn't immediately see that the chamber is a luxurious one with a bed shining with priceless tissue of gold and purple. He didn't see the big bookshelf with books containing the history of the city and the story of the world. It also had the holy book.

Zazak heard him and he crushed the Jiralhanae big foot. Bartus repressed the urge to scream and he glared at Zazak who give him a disapproving glare.

Yumil turned around and she saw them.

"Hi there!" She shouted with a smile.

"Hello." Said Zazak closing the door.

"How are you doing you two?" Asked Yumil.

"Fine." Said Bartus who feel like the day will be boring.

"Perfect now that you are here." Said Zazak cheerfully and walking at her direction.

Yumil gave a hug to the Unggoy and she looked at Bartus who said no way with his head.

"Alright. I was about to eat, they have brought the food for the 3 of us." Said Yumil.

Bartus stomach grunted to confirm that he was hungry. Yumil giggles a little and they walk to the diner room. Bartus is starting to feel like he is a babysitter. He didn't complain and he just ate in silence. This food was much higher quality than he usually had so he ate it with his big mouth and he finished fast. His fur has some food on it but he didn't mind. He then looked at Yumil and he saw that she was covered with some food around her face and didn't mind it too. She was worse than him.

_Okay...Becoming more away then the stereotype human female I hear around. _Thought Bartus when he sees her smiling and licking her fingers.

"The high priest raised her right?" Asked Bartus quietly so Yumil didn't hear them.

"Yes." Answered Zazak.

"She's eating will less manner than me. And I am at the bottom of manner." Said Bartus.

"He didn't raise her about manner or etiquette unless being in public...She is in private...In her mind. She can eat very carefully but only when she is in public." Answered Zazak to his legitimate question.

"Alright." Said Bartus.

Yumil then walked elsewhere and she took a book.

"Guess you know it is time for to read the holy book." Said Zazak.

"We have to watch her reading?" Asked Bartus.

"No...You can do what you want." Said Yumil. "I have read it so many times...It is boring...Zazak once distract me and made me miss the lecture by throwing the book out by a window...A Sangheli was found unconscious by the holy book from what the high priest said...I took the blame for Zazak."

"I can throw it if you want." Said Bartus.

"No...We are not in the temple." Said Yumil.

"Which is ironic that you can do this mischief at a temple and not outside the eyes of the gods?" Commented Bartus.

"That's my world." Said Yumil.

Bartus stand up and he looked at the hot bath, link to the chamber.

"I'm going to take a hot bath; if there is any trouble...I'm paid to destroy it." Said Bartus.

He walked at the hot bath. He saw the big door and an object written occupied. He putted it in front of the door and he walked in. He looked inside after closing the door behind him. He could see the steam because this place is very hot and isolate from the prophet chamber. It was in a room with gray or white wall, which Bartus isn't sure. There was a bit bath at the middle of all this and 10 Jiralhanae can be inside without missing space to move. The water was crystal blue and it was smelling luxury, literally.

"No wonder Zazak, says it's an average." Comments the Jiralhanae.

He took a towel for when he gets out and he took off his loincloth. He putted the tower near the bath and he entered in it. The water was very soft and he felt it like the water was massaging his body itself. He purred a little when he could feel the water doing its job.

Bartus didn't say or complain about anything, he even ignored it, but the battle during the night was still hurting him. He just tried to ignore it, but the water was greatly calming the pain. He closes his eyes and he let it go. His fur floated a little in the water but he doesn't do anything. He let himself there and forgot the situation he was in. He breathed slowly and the smell of the water awoke a little his curiosity.

"I can clearly smell some salt in this hot water...Did they add it or is it a natural terminal water source?" He asked to no one.

"Zazak told me it comes from a natural terminal. It's coming from the volcano near the town." Said a voice.

"Thanks for the ans- BY THE OLD GOD!" Screamed Bartus when he sees Yumil in the room. He is glad the water is opaque because he is naked and he didn't want it to cause him lots of trouble. If he didn't mind a lot about his reputation, he is not interested in being seen naked by someone he barely knew and of the opposite sex.

"What is it?" Asked Yumil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE READING?!" Screamed Bartus.

"It's been an hour. I have finish now." Answered Yumil. "I wanted to know more about you so I come here."

"IT'S OCCUPIED! YOU SHOULDN'T ENTER IN HERE!" Screamed Bartus.

"What is the problem about it?" Asked Yumil.

"P-R-I-V-A-C-Y!" Screamed Bartus.

"I can hear you. You don't need to scream." She said with a smile.

"Alright...Just get out of here and...Everything will be forgotten." Said Bartus.

"I don't any problem with me here." Said Yumil. "Have you read the holy book once? In the Forerunner story, the great hero, sadly, the Forerunner name has been lost...Anyway...The great hero says that the best way to understand someone is when fighting them or when talking naked. It was very normal for the great hero."

"That was 100 000 years ago!" Shouted Bartus. "It is not our time anymore. And...Woman of any kind isn't the one who show herself naked in front of anyone...It's not...Like you human say...ladylike!"

She putted her hands on her robe and she was about to take it off.

_Oh no...*_**Boum! Boum!**_* It's like when she is about to take out her robe during the night...But know...So many misinterpretation will occurs if the Unggoy comes back...Why can't he be here sooner and stop her from coming here. *_**Boum! Boum!**_* She will really take it off. Worse...It's getting harder down here! *_**Boum! Boum!**_*_

He closed his eyes and hoped that he will not see too much. Wait, he meant anything when he realises it.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Yumil.

"You...You shouldn't be here...Don't you know it will cause lots of trouble to both of us if you are...naked?" Asked Bartus.

"You are too...And also...If the holy book tells something about it, why couldn't we do the same?" Replied Yumil. "Unless you are too shy."

"I'm not shy." Countered Bartus and opening his eyes.

He saw her and he couldn't say a word anymore. He breathes heavily when his eyes are in auto mode and looked down to up. His instinct and his hormones kick in very strongly and violently. His eyes trembled when he looked at her feet, but he knows it will be different when he'll look higher. He then watched her legs from both and he starts looking up. He never realised how much furless the humans truly are. It was getting way hot here and he felt like he is burning. He reached the stomach and he continued looking up and he is almost at looking at her chest when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV?!" Screams Zazak whose face suddenly appeared near the eyes of Bartus. He can only see the Unggoy face blocking his vision. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK TOO MUCH OF HER! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT"

Bartus moved his head to the left and ignored Zazak. The Unggoy realised that.

"HOLY PUNISHMENT!" Screams Zazak.

***Bang*** Bartus cannot see anything from his right eyes. ***Bang*** The left eyes doesn't show anything anymore.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" Screamed Bartus.

"THAT'S FOR STARING AT THE PROPHET!" Screamed the Unggoy.

Bartus stood up and only his legs were in the water anymore. "It's not my fault she is coming here and takes her clothes off and asked me to look!" Shouted Bartus. He could see again but his vision was reducing by the punch he had received at his eyes.

"Oh my!" Commented Yumil. "What's that furry sausage?"

Bartus looked down and he immerged himself in the water until only his head remain out. His face turned red but his fur hides it. He was a little lost about the current situation he was in. Zazak sees the situation and he is less furious, just enough to know Bartus isn't the full guilty one.

"Okay prophet! Put your robes on!" Shouted Zazak.

"But-" She was cut.

"No but!" Ordered Zazak.

Yumil listened to him and Zazak pushed her out of the room. He then closed the door and he looked at Bartus who had 2 black eyes. There was a long silence between them.

"She clearly doesn't have a mother to teach her about it." Commented Bartus.

"...She has been raised in a very special way." Said Zazak. "She is pure...So she doesn't even know about what a penis is." He then glared at Bartus. "You were starting a lot at her."

"My instinct kicks in! You know how strong it is." Replied Bartus.

"...I know you're species react strong...But a human?" Asked Zazak. He looked at the door and he nod.

"Well...Never see tits without fur..." Said Bartus. "I didn't ask any of this! She was all about the holy book where true people speak naked..."

"That is true...The holy book says that and...She tends to do it literally what's in the book...Even if the story is out of date...And when it comes to be clothed or not...She is pretty much in a: don't know you should care." Said Zazak.

"If that's purity, I'm glad I'm not...Are you going to tell the high priest?" Asked Bartus seriously and without emotion.

"What? They fact that you had an erection when you see Yumil naked...Hum...Nope." Said Zazak with a squeak.

"Good...Because I am sure he's going to murder me...And I San 'Shyuum are stronger than they seems." Commented Bartus. He didn't say that he'll murder Zazak before he tries to tell him.

"I won't say it because it's not your fault." Said Zazak. "And we will be even soon."

"What?" Asked Bartus.

"Nothing." Said Zazak.

* * *

"...Yes..." Said a voice in front of a mirror who doesn't reflect his face but the face of someone else.

"-You know your mission?-" Asked another voice.

"Do not worry...This time...I will not fail to kill the prophet. I will wait for the moment where they drop their guard...The last night they stay...She will die." Said the voice.

"You better not say Crazy." Said the voice.

"I will not fail." Said Crazy. "This time...It's going to be bloody." He caught a little and he used a symbol power to end the image of his superior which turned back into a mirror with his reflection smiling like he doesn't have a mind. "The communication is cut and the energy is gone." He tacked out his sword. "I wanted to have fun with fist...I'll have fun with my sword." He moved his tongue on the blade and a small drop of blood moved on the blade.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6: The royal diner

AC: The chapter 6 is now here. We are still only art the intro of the story so the plot will not move too much. You can consider it the prologue.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 6:** **The royal diner**

Bartus was breathing a little harder than yesterday. He was glad that the awkward situation end and that he pushed away the image of the prophet naked...And forget the story.

Right now...he wasn't panicking but he was about to put himself into one situation he never thought he'll be into. The prophet has been ask to be present for the royal diner and her guardians, Bartus and Zazak, are invited as well since they are her close personal guard and cannot leave her side. Bartus never thought he will meet the king of the kingdom.

He never bothered to know about him and he wondered if it will bite his ass. Like he says yesterday, he didn't have any manners when he ate his way because he never cared...And now...Zazak had the duty to teach him manners in 3 hours.

"Listen...I don't like this situation and neither you, but it is the king table and if you act like the brute...Euh..." He sees Bartus glaring at him. "Like the usual you...It will tarnish the name of the prophet." Finished Zazak.

"Tell me again...Why do I need this...Fork and this knife to eat meat. I can just put it in my mouth and chew it." Asked Bartus.

"Because people with manners don't eat with their hand." Replies Zazak.

"And the spoon is for the same reason when you eat a soup...I can just drink it!" Shouted Bartus over this non-sense.

"Yes. It is...Gentleman and something of nobility." Said Zazak. "I will not let you embarrass the prophet."

"Like she needs my help." Replied the Jiralhanae. *Bang* "Ouch! Don't need to throw the spoon on my eye."

"Do not insult her." Said the Unggoy.

"I was just saying a fact." Replied the Jiralhanae.

"There's another reason for that. San'Ganjy will be here." Said Zazak.

Bartus moved his head a little to the side with his eyes showing something like a «Who?».

"...The high priest." Said Zazak.

"You could have said that sooner." Said Bartus.

"One last question...I know that your kind don't really like Sangheli. What do you personally think of them?" Asked Zazak.

"You wonder if I dislike them?" Asked Bartus. "Well...I never say anything about them...But I-"

*The content has been cut...The dialogue cannot even be read by adult readers. To resume: He is heavily insulting them to a very extreme level.*

Zazak looked at the Jiralhanae with his eyes wide opened and he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Asked the Unggoy.

"...No." Answered Bartus.

"...Good...It's even worse than I thought...Alright...Okay...Another thing then...Don't talk to a Sangheli." Said Zazak.

"...I cannot disagree." Said Bartus.

They continue practicing until the Jiralhanae was ready.

* * *

**Royal table**

Everyone was sitting at the table and Bartus was now wearing clothes of his quality. He wears something close to a tuxedo and he feels ashamed. He preferred to only wear his loincloth but he cannot for this official meeting. He had black clothes over his white fur and he ate with the fork and the knife. The worst part was that it is crushing between his legs, not painfully, but it irritates him a lot.

"Stupid things...Makes everyone losing time eating." Whispered Bartus about the folk and the knife.

He was sitting next to Yumil who was in her prophet clothes and her face hidden. Next to her was the high priest and Zazak was next to him to one side of the table.

On the other side were the leaders of the kingdom. There were the seven King. The most important one in this kingdom is the Sangheli who looking at the prophet.

There were 3 humans and 2 Sangheli who were entertaining everyone with their choreographic dance. Bartus looked at them and he cannot help but to notice that maybe one of them is affecting his instinct negatively. He looked at them and he felt a hidden danger somewhere. The 3 humans were 1 male and 2 female who are dancing. The 2 Sangheli were entertaining them with their warrior skills. One of them was a male and the other one a female. Bartus looked at them and he putted their image in his mind. He is not sure if it is them, but it might be someone else in the room that is affecting his instinct.

"...I don't like this." Said Bartus.

He looked around for a while and he saw nothing suspicious but his instinct is still bothering him.

He continued eating for a while and looking around when Yumil noticed him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Yumil.

"There is a something that is bothering me." Said Bartus. "I think something dangerous is hiding here."

"...I don't see anything." Said Yumil a little confused.

"I am an experimented warrior. I lived by myself and I know there is something wrong when my instinct kicks in." Said Bartus.

"...I'll trust you then." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus looked at her surprise. It is the first time someone trusted him. "Alright..."

They continued eating until the plates were empty. The Sangheli stands up and he looked at the prophet.

"Prophet...It is an honor to welcome you into our kingdom and our capital...And also that you are blessing your presence in our castle." Said the Sangheli king. "What is the reason of your presence here if I may ask? You've mostly show up."

The high priest stands up.

"We are here to see if everything is alright my king." Answered the high priest. "The prophet is finishing the great march around all kingdoms of the world once again to give the benediction to everyone in this world. It is also to check if the church here is doing alright. We already enter into the Halo of this kingdom and we've seen that everything is alright. The seal is still intact and accomplish his function."

"That is good to hear." Said the Sangheli king. "Will the prophet ever uncovered his face?"

"He is only showing his face to a very few peoples...There are only 4 who knows about it. For his safety, he has to remain that way. There's been a few times where someone tried to kidnap him." Said the high priest.

Bartus looked at him. _There wanted to murder her. _He corrected in his mind.

"I understand...A few days ago, the prophet disappears...Was it someone who tried to kidnap him?" Asked the king.

"Yes. But this Jiralhanae saved his life without knowing it was the prophet at first. The prophet asked him to be his protector and he accepted." Answered the high priest.

_Not necessarily the true. _Thought Bartus.

"Hum...I have heard about you...Bartus." Said the king. "You do not have a...Perfect record...I am surprise you even do that."

"Personal reason." Said Bartus.

"...That can only be the answer." Said the Sangheli. "Where will you go next? My soldier can escort you if you want?"

"We will return back to the Cathedral when we are done. We will gladly accept an escort to the Cathedral." Answered San'Ganjy. "We will return there in 5 days."

"Alright." Said the king.

The diner continued that way until it was over.

* * *

**Prophet room**

Yumil and her 2 close guard and back in the room. Yumil is playing a chessboard game with Zazak while Bartus was in his mind.

"Yumil." Said Bartus grabbing her attention. "You are...Like a tool used during public meeting...You are just there and say nothing...Right?"

"It is the case...But it is not the main duty of the prophet...It's the minor part...But it takes a lot of time...I enjoy it." Said Yumil. "It is the best way for me to see the world...Or...I would have remained in the Cathedral forever."

"I kind of understand why you say nothing...Because it is for your protection. If you say something...It will be clear you are a female." Said Bartus.

"True." Said Zazak.

"About what you say...Do you feel like the cathedral is a prison?" Asked Bartus curious about it a little.

"...Not really...But I want to go outside and...When we meet...It was the first time I did it...It was good...And you made me realise I know little of the outside world." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus said nothing.

"The nightmare I have...The one that makes me escape and caused our meeting...I think it is a warning of the future...Something we both have to face...I think that soon...My real duty will begin." Saud Yumil.

Bartus looked at her and he closed his eyes. The nightmare...How can he have one. He wasn't a prophet.

"Your real duty...But...It is too dangerous." Said Zazak entering in the talking. "You cannot put yourself in danger...You told me what the nightmare was and I don't think it will be something I let you do! Why just the 2 of you?"

"I don't know." Said Yumil.

"Do any of you know why I had that dream?" Asked Bartus.

Yumil appears confused and Zazak putted his hand behind his head.

"No." They both said.

"*Sigh*...It's no matter anyway. It had stopped." Said Bartus.

"Well...About our time in this castle...I don't think we have anything special to do left for the rest of the time." Said Yumil. "Also...You said you were uneasy..."

"? What are you talking about?" Asked Zazak.

"When we were eating...My instinct told me that there is someone...In the room... That has some bad intention...I don't know who but he or she is closed." Said Bartus.

"If what you said is true...Someone needs to be with the Prophet any time." Said Zazak. "I'll talk to the high priest right now."

The Unggoy walked away. Bartus looked at the game and he saw that Zazak was winning.

"So...Do you like changing the odds?" Asked Bartus.

"What?" Asked Yumil.

"Changing the pieces." He said pointing the chessboard.

"No." Said Yumil.

"Alright." Said Bartus. "But I like it."

He moved the pieces and it putted Zazak into serious trouble and he cannot win the match. Whatever Yumil did, she wins.

"What did you do?" Asked Yumil.

"It's calling giving you the average." Said Bartus.

"...Alright." Said Yumil.

Zazak came back in the room after a while.

"The high priest is aware of it and he will increase the guard in the corridor." Said Zazak. "He also told me that we will both stay in this room from now on. So...Yumil...Always keep dressed please."

"No matter for me...I don't need bed to sleep...I'll just change myself back and take away these accursed clothes for my loincloth." Said Bartus. He walked away.

"Ok...Where were we?" Asked Zazak.

"Checkmate." Said Yumil.

"...WHAT?! Why are everything- BARTUS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed Zazak. His voice wasn't threatening at all since his voice is very high pinch.

Bartus was outside and he just laughs.

* * *

AC: This chapter is over. 2 more chapters before the main story will finally begin.

Next: The costing price of Zazak.

Follow up by: The dream that triggers all.


	8. Chapter 7: The costing price of Zazak

Here's chapter 7. The journey soon begins and the introduction soon ends.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 7:** **The costing price of Zazak**

Zazak walked in the castle to find the royal supply of Methane. He walked the corridor until he found it and he looked at it.

"Hello." Said Zazak to the merchant who is an Unggoy.

"Well...If it isn't Zazak...My biggest client." Said the Unggoy.

"Well...Shut up." Replied Zazak. "I need more Methane. I have to deal with some stress for a while."

"I don't know what is stressing you...But it's good for business...I'll be back." Said the Unggoy. He walked away and he came back a minute later with 4 methane bottle. "That will be 10 silver coins."

"You little bastard...You sell those way over price!" Shouted Zazak.

"That's what we get for having the monopole." Said the Unggoy merchant laughing.

"Yeah...I hate it." Said Zazak.

"If you want to throw complains...You can send complains right in the trash." Said the Unggoy.

"No thanks...Put it in the tap of Bartus...He'll pay for me." Said Zazak.

"What's his tap code?" Asked the merchant.

"3471127." Said Zazak.

"Correct...Now that it is check...When will he come to pay the tap? It's been 5 days you've putting it on a Jiralhanae tab." Said the Unggoy merchant.

"He will come soon. I'll bring him tomorrow." Said Zazak. He then gives a grin face that the merchant saw.

"Is there any evil plan?" Asked the merchant. "Because something tells me he is not aware of this."

"Of course he is aware." Said Zazak.

"Alright...I should sell coffins too." The Unggoy adds quietly.

* * *

**Prophet chamber night**

"Another day has passed." Said Bartus. "Only 2 more days' right?"

"That's right. Then we will say good-bye to this town." Said Zazak.

"Well...It will be my first time visiting the cathedral...Should I'll be impress or disappointed?" Asked Bartus.

"Can't say...I've lived here for so long...I don't remember if I was amaze or not." Said Zazak.

Yumil and Zazak played chess again and Zazak was going to win the match.

"I always lived here...Zazak told me it was since the moment I was named as the prophet." Said Yumil. "I remember they were surprise that I was the prophet." She adds.

"...The moment they screw your life." Commented Bartus.

"Don't talk bad about the high priest." Said Zazak.

"So...Unggoy...You're her personal guard...You serve her and you play with her...Make sure everything is fine...Are you a guard? Compare to me...You see to be...polyvalent." Commented Bartus.

"He is my servant." Said Yumil. "Well...He is always with me...I don't see him as my servant. He's my best friend. I almost always tell everything that happens to me and we spend time together since I was...8 years old. We are almost always together. He is also very funny...But he is a little less for now...He has a few confrontations with Sangheili when we are at the temple..." She repressed a laugh. "I shouldn't laugh at the poor one."

"What happen?" Asked Bartus who liked to hear bad stuff about Sangheli.

"Nothing big...I was just running really fast so I can reach the high priest who called me. When I was closed to the stairs, I ran into the legs of a Sangheli who charges down the stairs and we heard him swearing and shouting in pain over the 50 starts in a weird symphony." Commented Zazak. "Yeah...I took time to see him falling before running to see the high priest."

"That must be funny." Smiled Bartus imagining it. "I hope I'll-" Bartus went serious.

"...What is it?" Asked Yumil.

"I heard something." Said Bartus. "I have to check it...Maybe he acts."

* * *

**In the corridor**

A Sangheili guard walked around the corridor. He is in the corridor of the castle, near the room where the prophet rested. He walked around with his spear when he heard a sound.

"Who's there?!" Shouted the Sangheili. He pointed the spear at the direction of the sound.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't stop myself...I haven't done anything important for a while." Said a voice.

"Show yourself!" Shouted the Sangheili. "If not...I'll call the guard."

"You're voice surely call them...But...I need blood...I want blood to spread." Said the voice.

A hand grabbed the Sangheili who tried to fight off when pain appeared on the neck of the Sangheili. His purple blood spread like a fountain.

"Ahhh..." But the Sangheili throat had been cut. He tried to fight back but his strength declined fast.

"Before you die...Let me tell you my name. It's Crazy." Said his assailant. "*Stabbing the neck of the Sangheili* Two time I stab you. *Stab* 3 times. *Stab* 4 times *Stab* 5 times. How long before you die? *Stab* 6 *Stab* 7 *Stab* 8!" Said his assailant.

The Sangheili lost more strength and he cannot fight anymore. His purple blood spread on the ground. His eyes saw foggier and he saw a light coming. He felt on his knee.

"And...Nine." Said his killer. He looked at the Sangheili and he saw the head moving to the ground. He let him fall and he hit the ground.

"Nine stab to kill you..." The Sangheili killer took his body and he moved him away.

At the same moment the killer hide the body, Bartus got out of the Prophet room and he looked around.

"I am sure I hear someone shouting 8." Said Bartus. He drew his hammer and he walked quietly.

He looked around and his nostrils smell something. He noticed it is the smell of blood... Sangheili blood.

"Blood...Something bad happen." Said Bartus.

He walked at the direction of the smell and he saw the purple blood of a Sangheili.

"...Whoever tingle my instinct...He has strike a minute ago." Said Bartus.

He followed the blood mark and he reached a door. He looked at it. He raised his hammer and he opened the door brutally. Suddenly, the dead body of the Sangheili felt on the ground... Bartus touched the body.

"He is dead a few minutes ago like I guess...The killer must be around." Said Bartus.

He turned around and he ran to alert the guard. In the shadow, the killer was watching Bartus running away.

"He is lucky I already calm my lust to kill." Said Crazy. "Anyway...I better get out of here."

The killer ran at the direction of the window and he jumped out.

A few minutes passed and the guards and the high priest were present with Bartus and observe the dead body. The guards talked among themselves when they see that the Sangheili has been attacked by behind and that infuriate them. The death was also very violent and not immediate. He had been bleeding to the dead.

"The killer must be around." Said a guard. "Spread out in group and search for it!"

The guards dispersed.

"Hum..." Said the high priest.

"What is it?" Asked Bartus.

"This was a violent dead...I do not know who kill him but your instinct were right." Said San'Ganjy. "You should return to the prophet chamber now. The killer might try to create a diversion."

"Alright..." Bartus nodded. "I'll return to the chamber. I'll go and complete the task...I think he will strike again."

"I know...But I am not sure he will act alone." Said San'Ganjy.

Bartus returned to the prophet chamber and he returned inside.

Yumil and Zazak looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Yumil when she saw his serious face.

"There's been a murder in the castle. A guard has been stabbed from behind." Answered Bartus.

"Uhhh..." Yumil face becomes sad. "The poor guard...Let his soul rest in peace." She then started praying.

"Bartus...that kind of detail is best to not be said in front of her." Said Zazak.

"She asked...And she also needs to strength her heart." Replied Bartus. He glared at Zazak. "Her purity you are saying...It's not helping her."

"Thank you for telling me the true." Said Yumil.

"It's alright." Said Bartus.

An hour passed before Zazak decided to talk to Bartus.

"Bartus...I need your help for tomorrow." Said Zazak.

"You need help about what?" Asked Bartus uninterested.

"I need you for a negotiation with an Unggoy merchant. He sells the methane at a ridiculous high price and I need your muscles to scare him. He also said that Jiralhanae are pussy." Said Zazak.

"Us...PUSSY! Fine!" Shouted Bartus.

"That means that I have to come with you...I'm curious to see what will happen." Said Yumil.

"Oh...Yeah." Said Zazak who forgot about that part. "You cannot be alone...Especially with what happen. Anyway...This merchant isn't that dangerous...He just has a...big mouth."

"Fine...Well meet him tomorrow." Said Bartus.

Zazak moved his finger and he stopped an evil laugh to come out of his throat. At least, he is wearing a mask over his mouth.

* * *

**Unggoy merchant shop: Day**

Yumil followed Bartus and Zazak without her prophet clothe and passed as a civilian in the castle. Bartus looked to the left and he saw the same performers from the royal diner and he still felt his instinct warning him about something dangerous. The 5 were practicing. Bartus saw that the Sangheili and the humans are looking at them. They continued for a while and they eventually reached the merchant.

"Hello there Zazak. You are here for more methane?" Asked the merchant.

"No...I have brought this Jiralhanae." Said Zazak. "Bartus the Jiralhanae."

"..." Bartus said nothing but he glared at the merchant.

"Alright...So this is the Jiralhanae." Said the merchant. "Hum...Let me check...Is your tab number 3471127?"

"Yes...Why?" Asked Bartus uncertain when he says this.

Zazak started to walk away from Bartus quietly.

"Zazak has put a total of 50 silver coins on your tab and you have to pay me now." Said the merchant.

Bartus eyes went very small when he realised what happen and the trick he was the victim.

"I say now!" Orders the Unggoy merchant.

Bartus gave 50 silver coins quietly before turning at the direction of Zazak who is a little away from Bartus. Bartus draw his hammer.

"You will pay Unggoy." Said the infuriate Jiralhanae.

"Well...You did provoke me until I wanted my revenge." Said Zazak nervously with a nervous chuckle. "SEE YAA!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Screams Bartus running after him with his hammer ready to strike. "STOP RUNNING!"

He smashed the hammer at the direction of the Unggoy but the Unggoy dodged it. He ran away extremely fast. Bartus ran after Zazak and he attacked him with his hammer.

The guards of the castle watched the pursuit and they don't know what to do.

"Should we intervene?" Asked a Sangheili guard.

"...I think not." Said a human guard. "It is best that we just enjoy it."

"The Unggoy runs fast...Even with his short legs." Commented the Sangheili.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR USING MY TAB! I'M SURE YOU'VE CHECK UNDER MY LOINCLOTH WHERE I HIDE IT YOU NASTY PERV!" Screamed Bartus.

"Disgusting." Commented both guard.

The situation continued with Yumil running after them and tried to not lose sight of them during the rest of the day.

* * *

**Prophet room night**

Zazak hid behind Yumil while Bartus had his hammer draw.

"Move aside Yumil...I've been chasing that rascal for the entire day." Ordered Bartus.

"Stop it!" Orders Yumil.

Bartus moved backward.

"Don't hurt him...It's a little your fault for calling him small." Said Yumil.

"...Fine." Said Bartus. "I'll spare him...But I'll change my tap serial number. He also owes me 50 silver coins."

"Alright...I'll repay you with what I have in reserve." Said Zazak spinning his eyes.

"...I'm exhausted. Chasing an Unggoy who run fast, to my surprise, is exhausting." Said Bartus. "I'll go to my bed now."

"Me too." Said Zazak. "Tomorrow...We return to the cathedral."

The 2 moved to their bed on the ground. Bartus fell asleep immediately and started snoring while Zazak took more time. Yumil then putted her head on the pillow of her bed and she fell asleep the last.

* * *

**Yumil dream**

Yumil was in a place where there is only darkness. She couldn't see anything around her until she heard a sound echoing in the place.

"Prophet of the present. I am coming to you to give you my warning." Said a voice.

Yumil waited for a while and she saw who is walking at her direction.

"You're...The great hero." Said Yumil.

In front of Yumil, the Forerunner looked at her silently.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter.

Next: The dream that triggers all.


	9. Chapter 8: The dream that triggers all

AC: Good news, the intro will finally end now. The intro texts that can be consider an opening will be modified a few times and boosted. I'll give the warning in the chapter when I boost it and make it more complete.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Chapter 8:** **The dream that triggers all**

The Forerunner says nothing for a while and only observed Yumil.

"Am I having a vision again?" Asked Yumil.

The Forerunner walked closer to her. He moved his head left and right.

"So...The prophet of this generation is a human...I didn't thought it would be the case." Said the Forerunner.

"Great hero of the past...How can you be here?" Asked Yumil. "A million year separate us and...You're dead."

"The prophet has the power to enter in communication with the previous prophets. Also...Yes...I am the one of the past who defeats the Great demon." Said the Forerunner.

"What is the reason of your presence in my dream?" Asked Yumil.

"I am not here for gentle talk...Time if of the essence. I have come to you prophet to warn you about the Halo. The 5 rings in the sky have started to lose power...And they seal are breaking one after another. The world is slowly putting at state of his own destruction." Said the great hero.

"How can that be? I...I just passed over the 5 rings and everything was fine. The seal was intact." Said Yumil.

"A group of individual were waiting for you to pass...Waiting for you to have a false sense of security and that everything is alright. Waiting...For you to drop your guard...And when the time comes...Getting rid of you." Said the great hero. "Then...They have enter into the rings and they are currently breaking the seals of each Halo. Prophet, you have received the training to reconstruct the seal...Right?"

"Yes...I have receive the training...It is the most important part of being a prophet." Answered Yumil. "So...What do you want me to do great hero?"

"You have to enter into the ring...When you enter...You have to proceed to the ritual. But before that...You have to find the gods of old. Those beings can give you the sacred item needed to obtain the sacred ring for your fingers. When you obtain it...You can enter into the Halo and proceed to the ritual." Said the Forerunner.

"...Alright...But...What do you want me to do?" Said Yumil. She wasn't sure about what to do.

"You have to get out of the city now and immediately head up to the north where the first ring can be found." Said the Forerunner. "Bring the guardian with you."

"The guardian?" Said Yumil. She then thought about Bartus. If she dreamt about him...Maybe it is his mission. "Alright. But...What is your name great hero?"

"My name is long forgotten...You have no need to find out. Wake up and make haste." Said the great hero.

* * *

**Prophet chamber**

Yumil woke up brutally and she opened her eyes. She looked outside and she saw that the night is still high in the sky. He woke up from the bed and she walked at the direction of Bartus, after dressing up. She saw that Bartus is sleeping near Zazak. She didn't want to wake the Unggoy up. The great hero only asked Bartus to come with her. She walked quietly at the direction of Bartus who is currently snoring. She putted her hand against the chest of the Jiralhanae and she pushed it so he woke up.

He grunted a little and he said something that cannot be understood before he continued snoring again. Yumil repeated the procedure and it didn't work again. She gave a small slap at the face of the Jiralhanae who opened his eyes and he saw the prophet.

"Yumil...Wha-" He stopped talking when Yumil putted her finger on his mouth.

"Shut...We mustn't wake Zazak up." Whispered Yumil.

Bartus looked at her a little confused.

"What do you want?" Whispered Bartus.

"We have to get out of here." She whispered.

"?" Bartus looked at her without understanding what she meant. His question was if it was like their first meeting. "I cannot accept...Last time...I save you but I don't want to be in trouble with the high priest...And the killer is around."

"We have to go...Let me explain." Said Yumil.

She gave him a quick resume of the dream she had and Bartus looked at her without really believing her.

"That seems a little...Strange." Said Bartus. He didn't that much strange compare to Yumil herself.

"Listen...You duty is to protect me. I am the prophet. You should know that I have higher authority than the high priest...You are paid to watch and protect me...Not stopping me going anywhere...And...Do you think I'll make up something like that?" Asked Yumil.

"..." Bartus said nothing.

"If you don't want to follow me...I'll go alone." Said Yumil.

"...Fine...But I am not your guardian...I am just paid to protect you and when it's over...I'm leaving." Said Bartus.

"Let's prepare ourselves." Said Yumil.

The 2 prepared their bags for the journey quietly. They putted clothes and Yumil prepared the rope with sheet. Bartus noticed that the bed is left empty. He guessed she escaped that way the first time. He putted pillow under the sheet to make like she is sleeping. He then does the same with his bed. They both fail to notice Zazak who opened his eyes and looked at them.

"What is the plan?" Asked Bartus.

"We have to get out of the town and go to the north where the Halo is." Answered Yumil. "We have to get out now...Only the 2 of us...Good-bye Zazak."

"You can't!" Shouted Zazak standing up. "I'll warn the- ***BANG!***" Zazak spin around himself after receiving a punch on his head and fell unconscious. Bartus cracked his hand that knocks out Zazak.

"Zazak!" Shouted Yumil.

"He is not dead...I just silent him...*Sigh*...We have no choice but to take him with us." Said Bartus. "He knows where we are going."

Bartus took another bag and he putted Zazak inside the bag.

"I'll have to transport an Unggoy too. *Sigh*. At least he's small enough to be put in a bag...Alright. It's time to go." Said Bartus.

The 2 got out of the chamber by the window and they slide town outside the castle and they see that no guard is around. They then proceed to walk away outside the town. They walked without turning their back or sleeping because they want to have the most space between the capital and them.

In the chamber, the door open quietly and an intruder enters in the castle. He looked at the 2 bed and then at the prophet bed. He walked quietly at the direction of the prophet bed and he drew a knife. He reached the prophet bed. He looked at it.

"Prophet...It is time to get rid of you...Our plan is finally complete...It will take too much time for your next incarnation to stop us." Said the intruder. He raised the knife. "Crazy is the one who killed you."

He dropped the knife and pierce at the place where the chest is. He waited for a while and he noticed something wrong.

"No...Blood?" Asked Crazy. He putted his hand on the sheet and moved it away.

"W-...She is not here...She escaped...I have to go after her." Said Crazy.

He looked at the window and he saw nothing. He didn't know the rope has been taken away. He walked outside and he grunted about the problem.

* * *

**Outside the capital**

Yumil and Bartus walked nonstop as the moon disappear and the sun is rising at the end of the land. They walked during the entire day.

{Theme: Opening Themes #20- Lunar Eternal Blue}

The land were the beings are born is a land without a real and definitive name. Each species of this land gave a different name. It is mostly known as...The world.

The world is dividing under several kingdoms where each species lived in their own territory. Those kingdom are homogeny and had little multi species in those kingdom. One territory was harder to reach than the others...The Unggoy one has air mostly composed of methane and it is deadly for most of the other species.

One kingdom is an exception in this land; the Holy kingdom where the cathedral is. The kingdom is a place where all species gathered at this place. It is known has the only kingdom because it is the kingdom where the prophet lived after being found.

The land is large and endless for those who lived there. It is divided into 5 continents. Each continent represent a part of the balance of the world were the ring flies in the sky. The 5 Halos.

The Halos are rings in the sky that exist to seal a great and dangerous being that threatened the land long ago.

Each ring is watched by one of the 5 gods of old. The gods of old marched through the land for a long time. No one knows where they came from...Only one thing is known...The gods of old are real.

The Great hero...The Forerunner has walk in a great journey to defeat the being and seal him away. It is said that he obtain the power of the 5 gods of old to help him through his journey. In this time where technology was more advance than the present. The Great hero and his kind created the 5 rings in the sky to seal the great being, named the demon king. The seal was strong and for over a million year, the seal hold the demon king. During that time, new beings appeared and the Forerunner disappears from the land.

The religion has been created based on the journey of the Great hero and the mystery of the rings. The San 'Shyuum are the species who represent the religion in those who appeared in this land. They follow an old tradition of searching the prophet, immediately after the dead of the previous one. Then, raising and protecting him or her during it life. The reason for the search and to protect the prophet is that a sect has been created and opposed the current religion.

But today...The seal that hold the demon king is being broken by a sect.

The purpose of the sect is to bring back the demon king. But the reason behind it is unknown...And...Is the demon king really sealed away by the 5 rings? Are they really only 5 rings in the sky? Where the legend is beginning? Where does it end?

Yumil, Bartus and Zazak are entering in a very dangerous journey were their skills and their mind will reach their limits. None of them are ready for the journey, Yumil the most.

Yumil and Bartus walked without stopping when the sun slowly disappears at the horizon, and the halo appearing in the sky; their first destination.

* * *

AC: The intro is finally over. The prologue is done.


	10. Chapter 9: The march

AC: Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

The holy kingdom is located at the highest location of the world. The Capital of the holy kingdom, Diligence, is located at the south part of the kingdom for easier communication with the other kingdoms of the land. The Cathedral is located to the east of the Capital. Our heroes march at the direction of the north, where one of the god of old reside and can guide them to the Halo in the high sky of the land.

The Holy kingdom is vastly composed of a plain where Diligence is. The East and West has mountain around it, making it hard to attack from those locations. The north is a zone with large and dense forest with a road passing at the middle of it. It is a place where everything is calm. One of the greatest interests of this kingdom is that not a lot of dangerous predators lived there. It is relatively safe to travel in this kingdom. The danger of the predator's attacks is low...But bandits reside in the forest, mostly Kig-Yar and human bandit are another thing.

* * *

**Opening theme: Progress**

I was so afraid of the days long ago  
Now I realize that I never did know  
Now days have changed; they're complex and sad  
Missing all the days that I once had  
I don't really think that I'd want to return  
Today may be hard, but I live and I learn  
My heart believes; I don't think that it's wrong  
Then it shouts that I have been just right all along

Now is the time for our fate to connect  
Believing in the same future, we intersect  
All of the tears we have cried yesterday  
Let's dry them up and keep smiling on today  
We are a team; we share all painfulness  
But yet we also share all the same tenderness  
As long as you stay right here next to me  
I will stay strong for tomorrow; you will see..

I've been fighting on, and I'll never back away  
Hoping I can reach all my passions someday  
All in my past shows who I am right now  
You will never see me backing down  
Lately I have asked why it is that I still try  
Wouldn't it be just easy to say goodbye?  
I won't forget, and I'll never quit  
All in my past; now I am ready to face it!

All of the days where we had freedom fade  
Still we move forward on this path, never to be swayed  
Maybe the innocence will not return  
Or happy days; all the times for which we yearn  
We still move on growing stronger each day  
Not even sparing us time to fall down and pray  
As long as we keep believing inside  
Our bonds will grow, and will never come untied

Now that we've traveled so far  
I hope you can find out just who it is you are  
You'll see; we'll reach all our dreams  
Forever a pair; an unstoppable team

All of the days where we had freedom fade  
Still we move forward on this path, never to be swayed  
Maybe the innocence will not return  
Or happy days; all the times for which we yearn  
We still move on moving forward each day  
Not even sparing us time to fall down and pray  
We are a team; we share all painfulness  
Changing the pain to live on tomorrow in happiness..

Woah whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa yeah

* * *

**Chapter 9: The march**

**In the Castle of Diligence: Prophet Room**

The high priest entered into the room of the prophet a little worried and uneasy. It's late in the morning and the prophet didn't give any sign of life and he didn't hear anything for a while. He entered and he looked inside. His uneasiness increase when he saw that everyone is still asleep. He saw nothing that gave sign of life in the chamber. He walked silently in the chamber and he walked at the direction of Yumil bed. When he was close enough, he saw a march on the sheet of a knife. The eyes of the high priest got smaller and he immediately took off the sheet and he saw pillow under it.

"...Thank the gods...She wasn't there." Sighs the high priest calming down and very relief.

He then said nothing. He looked at the window and he saw nothing at the horizon.

"Guess she has help this time...Last time was the work of a total newbie...Bartus...When I catch you I'll...Hum..." San'Ganjy said. He noticed that there is something under the pillow. He took the pillow and he saw a paper with something writing on it. "That's...The prophet writing...Yumil...Let's see..."

San'Ganjy read the letter.

"...What have you done...Hum...Yumil...You decide this on your own...You are going to the ring again...She...She is so stupid...Only the 2 of them...But...The rings seals are...I guess it's time for me to use my old body." Said San'Ganjy. "If the killer is among us...I cannot bring anyone with me for now...The traitor cannot know my intention...I also...Have to find out which ring she goes...I taught her well. Ironically...She tells me where she is going when she escaped." He added with a small smile.

He walked out of the chamber and prepared the orders, after destroying the letter.

* * *

**On the plain, near the road**

"...Hum..." Bartus slept on his back and he grunted a little.

The sun is covering his face and his eyes started moving. After a few minutes, it was too much annoying for him and he opened his eyes.

"Dammit...It's morning already." Said Bartus. He then felt something on his stomach, pressing his gut lightly. He looked at the source and he saw Yumil sleeping, her head on his stomach, like a pillow. Bartus grunted a little, but he noticed some hint that she moved by herself during her sleep. "She is not used to sleep on the road I guess." Some of his fur was on her nose and the left cheek. Bartus didn't want to wake her up now. They have walked for long and she didn't complain during the night. They didn't sleep for long when they were out.

He then felt something moving and he saw her hand passing over her face and moved the fur away from her nose. Eventually, a sound woke her up, the Jiralhanae stomach is empty, calling for food. The grunting was loud enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes and she saw white fur, after a few seconds, she realised that she is resting against Bartus gut. She pressed on his stomach to sit down and away from him.

"...Oh...Sorry...I don't know how I got there." She said.

"No worry." Said Bartus. "I cannot blame anyone for moving during their sleep."

"Yeah...Hungry?" Asked Yumil.

"Yeah...We have food in our bags...I have some money for the city...That Unggoy is still knock...Not anymore." Said Bartus. "Too bad...I enjoyed the silence."

The bag where Zazak was is now moving in the bag and making high pinch noise.

"Don't move!" Ordered Bartus.

The bag stopped moving.

"Are you going to eat me?" Asked Zazak.

"You're too heavy on any stomach with your smell and your taste." Replied Bartus.

"...Should I be glad or not?" Asked Zazak.

"Don't know." Said Yumil not understanding everything said.

Bartus opened the bag and the Unggoy got out.

"Hum...Where are we?" Asked Zazak lost after looking around.

"We are on Virtue road at the direction of the Sky city." Said Bartus.

"What? Us 3...Like that...By ourselves..." Said Zazak.

"Yes and-" Yumil was cut.

"Wait a second...I mean what are we even doing here? Why did you drag me? Why did you escape the chamber and go for the ring?!" Shouted Zazak.

"Because it is my duty to go there right now...My dream told me." Said Yumil.

"But...You don't have to do something because you're dream said so!" Shouted Zazak pulling his pipes by the stress. "I once dream that a female Unggoy told me too...Euh...Never mind." He stopped pulling his pipes.

"We have to go Zazak." Replied Yumil.

"But you cannot go! It's not safe and if I let you go...The high priest is going to kill me!" Shouted Zazak panicking.

"If you refuse...I can kill you." Said Bartus putting his hand on his hammer.

"Well...Euh...N...Never mind." Said Zazak, admitting that he has lost. Even so, he pulled the pipes once again. "What about methane? I need this too."

"Do not worry. I have brought the methane in this bag." Said Bartus showing it.

Zazak calmed down.

"I am in so much trouble." Said Zazak.

"We eat and we keep moving. I don't want to transport you any longer." Said Bartus glaring at Zazak before he tried to oppose.

"...Alright." Said Zazak.

They took a quick diner and they continued walking at the direction of the city. The marched was long and uneventful. The sun rose higher in the sky as the day advance. It was a boring day but Yumil didn't complain from the walk. She felt completely free, even if she was doing her mission.

"Look at that." Said Yumil.

She walked out of the road and she looked at a beautiful yellow flower blooming near a tree. She smelt it and the pleasant odor entered in her nose.

"I know...It's a flower...You have seen one of those before...Right?" Asked Bartus.

"Yes...But never one outside like this one." Said Yumil.

"We should keep going...We cannot stop at any flower we see." Said Bartus. "You are the one who asked me to bring you out."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

She returned by the side of Bartus and they keep walking. They stopped for a while to eat before continuing for the rest of the day. When the day started to end, the sun slowly moved down.

"We approach the forest." Said Bartus. He opened a bag and took out a map. "We are around here...On the field...As you can see...We have to pass the forest there...It is a dark place and can be scary for those who are not used to pass the forest alone...With the sound."

"I pass there without trouble." Said Yumil.

"But you had an escort...There's dangerous beast there...Also bandits and criminals...And we are only 3...3 easy prey." Said Zazak.

"If you can fight...It's not that hard. I pass there a few times for mercenary business...Finding bandit and killers...Not such big deal." Casted away Bartus moving his hand like it's no big deal.

"So...Where do we stop?" Asked Zazak.

"We can continue until we reach the forest." Said Yumil.

Bartus was taken by surprise when he was about to say the same thing.

"But...Are you sure?" Asked Zazak.

"The forest has his average Zazak." Said Bartus. "We can hide in the trees where it is hard being spotted. There is a lot of place to take cover...We can escape by anywhere and there are some place we can fight without being encircle by the enemy."

"...But...How do you know all that?" Asked Zazak.

"Because I know this stuff...I've gone in the forest before and I have experience in this." Said Bartus annoyed.

"More like ape experience." Said Zazak.

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Zazak with his highest pinched voice that hurt the ears of Yumil and Bartus.

The hammer of Bartus landed one foot near Zazak.

"**Never call me ape!**" Shouted Bartus. "Next time...I will aim you."

"Okay! Okay!" Said Zazak with his high pinched voice and putting his arms over his face. He also felt so little right now...Or felt that Bartus seemed much bigger than he really is. "I won't say it...again...Don't need to throw the hammer like a...Never mind."

They continued walking for a while and Zazak pulled his pipes once again. They continued and they enter into the forest when the light was slowly disappearing.

"Alright...We have nothing for camping...So we can do a campfire or sleep in the trees." Said Bartus.

"How do we do campfire?" Asked Yumil interested.

"*Sigh*" _Remember...She knows nothing...No use shouting at her..._Thought Bartus. "First...We need some woods and-" Bartus was cut by a scream.

The sound of the scream was a beast attacking something...But it was also the scream of pain coming from a beast.

"Something is wrong over there." Said Bartus pointing to the source of the sound.

Yumil stood up and she moved at the direction. Bartus took her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? When you heard a scream, you hide?" Said Bartus.

"What if someone is in danger?" Asked Yumil.

"It's a bandit...So-" Bartus was cut then Yumil freed her arm and started running.

"WAIT!" Shouted Zazak running after her. He drew his beam bow in case of an attack.

"Dammit...We have to get in trouble that fast." Said Bartus following them with his hammer ready for a fight.

* * *

AC: End of chapter 9.

Chapter 10: The samurai.


	11. Chapter 10: The Samurai

AC: Here's chapter 10. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 10: The Samurai**

The trio continued to run at the direction of the scream for a while. Bartus easily caught Yumil and putted himself in front of her for whatever might come. They ran in the forest when another screamed is heard. They continued until they reached the part where the scream came from.

They saw a living being in a green clothe standing in front of a beast ready to strike. His green hood hid his face. He has by his side a katana inside his silver scabbard and seemed calm. Around him are 2 beast already slayed by the living being. He looked at the beast. The beast jumped at the direction of the samurai and Yumil gasped when she saw it. Suddenly, a flash of green and dark line appeared when the beast was closed. The beast suddenly separates in 2 half with red blood falling on the 2 side of the being.

"Already over?" He said. He putted his katana back into the scabbard.

Nothing was around him. He had defeated the beast.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yumil.

"Who's there?!" Asked the warrior putting his hand over his katana.

"Calm down!" Shouted Zazak. "We are not bandit!"

The warrior looked at them. He saw Bartus by their side and the warrior only saw him as a treat...But he didn't give him that impression.

"Alright." Said the warrior. He moved his hands to his hood and he took it off his head. His face told them who he was.

He is a Sangheili being who's 8,1 ft. tall. His jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. His skin is gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. He has dark eyes which are sharp and seems like piercing the souls. His body is muscular with his chest and legs more develop than the rest. He wears a long green coat covering most of his body from the neck to the feet. He has a dark green belt to attach around his waist. He has a green hood on his back and he wears it sometimes on his head. Bartus looked and he saw that he wears a dark silver katana as his main weapon with a special material to make it very solid.

"I do not know who you are...But I do not need your help...As you can see." Said the Sangheili when he shown some dead beast cut in pieces. "I already clean up this part of the forest."

"Then we will make our leave." Said Bartus. He was about to turn when Yumil.

"Wait...Are you injured?" Asked Yumil.

"Well...My clothes may seem clean and fine...But I am greatly injured and bleeding to dead." Said the Sangheili with a sarcastic voice.

"Where?" Asked Yumil walking closer.

The Sangheili backed away and looked at her.

"I was sarcastic." Said the Sangheili.

"What does that mean?" Asked Yumil.

"What this thing said is that he was sarcastic...It means he's telling the opposite of what he meant. He is not injured." Said Bartus with a face palm.

"Oh...Then why saying that?" Asked Yumil.

"If you're trying to humor me...It will not work." Said the Sangheili. "Anyway...I have to get going."

He then turned around and walked away.

The 3 looked at him without saying anything.

"Good. He walks away...I hate Sangheili." Grunted Bartus.

"Yumil...Don't walk on your own...You might cause us some trouble." Said Zazak. "It's a forest and it's dangerous. I don't need to repeat it...But it's dangerous."

"Alright...But I cannot let anyone down." Said Yumil.

"Sometimes...You have to let someone down." Said Bartus. "Especially if what you are doing is for everyone else."

"..." Yumil didn't answer to that.

"Alright...So...Where are we?" Asked Zazak. "We moved deeper into the forest and quit the road."

"Well..." Bartus took out his map. "From what I can guess...Lost."

"LOST!" Shouted Zazak pulling his pipes. "I don't have unlimited methane! I'm going to die!"

"You have 2 weeks of methane!" Shouted Bartus. "I just need to climb higher and used the star to guess where we are and where we should go. Just wait here."

Bartus walked near a tree and he jumped in the air and start climbing it up. He climbed with agility of an ape. He reached the top very fast and looked at the sky.

"From what the stars are showing...We are...Hum...too much to the west...We can join the road by moving to the east." Said Bartus.

"Lost too I see." Said a voice.

Bartus turned to the right and he saw the Sangheili. He had climb in the tree also...But he wasn't that far from him.

"Not anymore...Sangheili." Said Bartus.

"...The name is Sako'Gamai. And! I am not a thing." Said the Sangheili.

"Don't care about your name...Good luck finding yourself out of this forest." Said Bartus.

"...Where are you going?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Not of your business." Said Bartus.

"Well...I don't know where this place is but I hope you find you own there." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You want to fight me?" Asked Bartus.

"Hum...I can say yes." Said Sako'Gamai. "But I am not interest in this. I have to return to you...I cannot leave those beast there when I've ate nothing for a while."

"Don't tell me..." Said Bartus.

"I don't intend to camp with you. I just need the food." Said Sako'Gamai. He jumped down of the tree.

Bartus did the same.

"So...Where do we go?" Asked Zazak.

"East...But the Sangheili is coming here." Said Bartus.

"Why?" Asked Yumil.

"He had to eat." Said Bartus. He looked at the beast. "There is enough for us...We can eat some of them and conserve some of our supplies."

"Thinking about taking some of my hunt?" Asked Sako'Gamai joining them.

"Why did you walk away if you suddenly come back?" asked Zazak.

"..." Sako'Gamai looked at the Unggoy. "I forgot about it with the confusing talk with this female human. Anyway...I'll take what is mine...The rest is good for you."

"Wait...Why don't you stay here and camp with us?" Asked Yumil.

"? What? Staying with a Jiralhanae?" Asked the Sangheili. "Sorry but I don't think I can accept the offer."

"What about all the danger in the forest Zazak is talking about?" Asked Yumil.

"An Unggoy often dramatize the situation with their voice." Said Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the Sangheili and he smirked. "I know what is going on here. You are trying to use us."

"No...I am not trying to do that." Replied Sako'Gamai.

"He is just acting up. I am sure he has no map to guide himself." Said Bartus.

"I don't need a map." Said Sako'Gamai.

"...I understand what you are implying Bartus. You are lost and need help." Said Zazak.

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Got you." Said Bartus with a smirk.

"..." He glared at them. "I am not lost. I'll take the beast I cut in half and leave."

"Going to cook it?" Asked Bartus. "Because it is not eatable if it is not cooked."

"..." The Sangheili looked at him.

"You know that you can camp with us." Said Yumil. "If you don't know all the basic of...Whatever Bartus knows, he knows how."

"...You want the true...I am not lost. I am trying to orient myself to find the bandits lair. They have stolen my stuff, food, water, money,...one thing and my map." Said Sako'Gamai. "I am hunting them down."

"Need a little hand?" Asked Bartus.

"I don't need your help...But I think I cannot refuse your proposal this time...But when I know how to camp...I'll leave you." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Alright." Said Bartus. "The sooner you leave...The cleaner the air will be."

"If there is someone who stinks...It's you." Replied the Sangheili.

"...*Sniff* Don't smell anything." Said Bartus.

"That's your own smell...Ask the human girl." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You will not!" Shouted Zazak.

"Quiet little one." Said the Sangheili.

"I'M NOT LITTLE! TAKE IT BACK!" Screamed Zazak.

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai. "It's a fact."

Zazak tried to jump on him but Sako'Gamai blocked him with his arm. Zazak moved his arm in the air and couldn't hit the Sangheili.

"Fact." Said Sako'Gamai.

Zazak eventually gave up when he was too exhausted.

"Fine...But it isn't over." Said Zazak. "Unggoy revenges will come soon."

"...HA!" Shouted Sako'Gamai. "With that voice...I am not afraid of you. Unggoy voices are not scary...Just laughable...And I almost never laugh."

"Agreed with you...But they can't be underestimating...His revenge cost me a lot." Said Bartus.

"...Okay...If you said so." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...I'll prepare the food." Said Bartus. "Watch it stinky Sangheili because I won't explain it."

"I don't need explanation stinky Jiralhanae." Replied Sako'Gamai.

"You both repeat the same thing." Commented Zazak.

The 2 said nothing and Bartus started to prepare the food. He asked to bring some wood and after this he took a branch and started friction on the wood. After a few seconds, Bartus successfully started a fire.

"I do not understand how you have problem in survival tactic." Said Bartus. "I know Sangheili has talent for this."

"True...But it is made for the continent our kind live in...If you watch Sangheili carefully between me and those who lived in this continent...Our mandibles start to be a little different." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Evolution you mean." Said Zazak.

"Adaptation to a new environment." Said Yumil. "I know about that."

"Okay...Now we need to cut-" Bartus was cut by the sound of a blade.

"Already done." Said the Sangheili.

"..." Bartus said nothing. He took some wood stick and pierces the flesh of the beast and he cooked them. "Now we only need to wait."

"Alright." Said the 3 others.

During a few minutes, nothing is said and they just watched the fire cooking the meat.

"Mister Sangheili...Where do you plan to go next?" Asked Yumil.

"...Well...I was going to Sky city. I had finished a visit of the Cathedral." Said Sako'Gamai. "My reasons are not of your business of course."

"What a coincidence? We are also going to Sky city." Said Yumil.

"There is not a lot of choice when you go into the forest." Said the Sangheili. "But I am worried about the human girl."

"Hum...Why are you worried about me?" Asked Yumil.

"The forest is dangerous and you have no weapon to protect you...Also...The robe isn't a cloth to wear when you travel. You're giving sighs of settlement." Warned Sako'Gamai. "You are not a traveler right?"

"Well...I'm-" She was cut by Zazak.

"She's a woman who needed an escort to go to Sky city!" Shouted Zazak.

"Hum...If you said so." Said the Sangheili without really believing him.

"She is not use to traveling...But we will give her other clothes when we reach Sky city...More adapted for traveling." Said Bartus.

"True...Anyway...You're purpose is not my business...And even less about the reason you are escorting her... Jiralhanae." Said Sako'Gamai.

"His name is Bartus." Said Yumil. "My name is Yumil and the Unggoy and friend is Zazak."

"Oh yeah...I haven't present myself to you and the Jiralhanae never told you my name. I am a wandered. My name is Sako'Gamai." Said the Sangheili.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Said Yumil. She was the only glad to see him.

Zazak was cautious around him and Bartus just dislike him.

"I have a contract." Said Bartus returning to the subject of his purpose. "I'm paid to escort her."

"It makes sense." Said Sako'Gamai.

"So...Is it ready soon?" Asked Zazak.

"Almost...The smell isn't telling me it's cooked enough." Said Bartus.

"...You're kind have a good nose...So we can assume you are telling the true." Said Sako'Gamai.

The Sangheili looked at the food and he could fell the hunger.

"And...Ready." Said Bartus.

The 4 took the meat and they start eating.

"It's good." Said Yumil.

"Compare to what I usually eat...It is good for something we eat after killing it." Said Zazak. "I don't try to be difficult."

Bartus just smirked at him.

"Not mad. I'm used to hunt and survive. I am often on the move and I don't care as long as it is food." Said Bartus.

"Not bad...For a Jiralhanae cooking." Said Sako'Gamai. "I will not bother you anymore tomorrow."

"Do you need help to find the bandit?" Asked Yumil.

"No." Said Sako'Gamai.

"...Yumil...I think it can be a good idea...I think I need some exercise." Said Bartus.

"What are you proposing?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"We are going to the same place and we have some time to spare." Said Bartus. "Also...I know where the bandits can be found."

"...Alright." Said Sako'Gamai.

"First of all...Where did they steal your thing and how?" Asked Bartus.

"Well...It was yesterday...A little north of here near the road...I was camping there for the night and...I felt like I was about to burst from the inside and he ran behind a tree to...Pee." Said the Sangheili nervous.

"And this is when you were stolen." Finished Zazak. "Awkward."

"I know!" Said Sako'Gamai.

"Well...Do you accept the proposal?" Asked Bartus.

"Well...Since you want some action and I want my stuff back...Alright...It will be an interesting fight." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't expect too much from bandit." Said Bartus.

"I won't." Said Sako'Gamai.

"WAIT!" Screamed Zazak. "You're going to put Yumil at risk?"

"Well...She is the one who wanted to help him." Said Bartus.

"We cannot put her in danger!" Shouted Zazak. "What if the bandit kidnaps her?"

"They won't because you will protect her." Said Bartus. "You will remain hidden when we hunt those bandits...I don't think she wants to see what we will do."

"It's okay Zazak." Said Yumil. "I will be careful and you will be protecting me."

"But...But..." Zazak pulled his pipes.

"You are a little too much excited Unggoy." Said Sako'Gamai. "Just like a little bug."

"Little..." Said Zazak.

"Alright...Time to sleep." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I will have my revenge one day." Said Zazak showing his fist in the air.

"Keep telling that. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Said the Sangheili before falling asleep.

...

"He fall asleep fast." Said Bartus.

"That...Sangheili douchebag." Grunted the Unggoy before falling asleep.

"At least he forgot panicking." Smirked Bartus.

"Alright...I'll be sleeping..." Yumil putted her head on the ground and she fell asleep.

"Well...We forgot to give order of who's watching this night...Anyway...I always woke up when danger is near...And I hope I will not stand corrected." Said Bartus.

He closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

AC: Chapter 10 is over.

Chapter 11: Bandit hunt.


	12. Chapter 11: Bandit hunt

AC: This is chapter 11. I've put it because I was motivated by the numbers of view. It is low...But higher than expected.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 11: Bandit hunt**

The morning was coming on and the light couldn't pass well. The leaves of the trees filtered the light entering in the woods. Everyone slept longer than usual, also Bartus. Even so, he was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and he felt, like yesterday, the same thing. Yumil was, once again, sleeping on his furry stomach. The only difference is that she had pressed a little and had her left hand on his belly. Bartus wondered if he'll have to get use to this situation every night. If he was honest, he didn't really dislike it.

"You're up." Said a voice.

Bartus looked at the source and it was the Sangheili.

"Yes." Answered Bartus.

"You know...It's kind of cute...The girl sleeping like that...Fully feeling secured. You must have left a good impression on her." Said Sako'Gamai. "And I thought relationship between humans and Jiralhanae are bad."

"They are still much better than our kind with yours." Replied Bartus. He started to feel something on his flank, but since it's giving him pleasure, he ignored it.

"True...Who is she thought? She was a little confusing yesterday...I don't know why thought." Said Sako'Gamai.

"That is not of your business." Said Bartus. "I can say anything but it will all be lies."

"..." The Sangheili said nothing. "You're left leg is moving."

"What?" Said Bartus as he looked at it.

His left leg was moving by instinct and he wondered why, until he saw Yumil scratching his flank in her sleep.

"You are like a little dog." Said Sako'Gamai mocking him. "How cute you are."

"I'm sensible there." Said Bartus. "I'm sure there is a place where you will act a little weird."

"*Keuf* Like I'm telling you were." Said the Sangheili.

The both started to glare at each other's.

"Hum..." Zazak was waking up next and he looked at the 2 who are up. "Hi everyone."

"Hi." They both said, still glaring.

"So...Are we really going to hunt those bandits...Please tell me no." Said Zazak.

"We are." They both said still glaring.

Zazak sighed and said nothing. He knew it was useless. He looked at them glaring and he smirked.

"Glaring contest...Who's going to be the loser?" Asked Zazak.

"Me...Hum...I mean him!" The shouted at the same time when they realise what he asked.

"...Hum..." Yumil whined a little and she opened her eyes. She stood up and she looked at them. "What's the matter?"

"...They wake you up." Said Zazak.

"Sorry Bartus...Slept on you again." Said Yumil with an innocent smile.

"No worry." Said Bartus. "Nothing you can do about it."

"So...How are we going to proceed?" Asked Yumil.

"We eat and then..." Bartus took his map. "We go to that cavern...It's near where he was stole...So I guess this is where the thief are hiding."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

"I want the head of their leader." Said Sako'Gamai. "My blade is calling for his blood."

"So...You're really going too..." Yumil couldn't say the rest.

"Yes...But you will not look at it...It's not going to be nice." Warned Bartus.

"Alright...Let's finish the preparation." Said Sako'Gamai.

They all ate a fast breakfast and they walked at the direction of the cavern when they finished. Bartus drew his hammer while Sako'Gamai moved his hand over the katana. Zazak drew his bow and he looked around in case of an ambush. The closer they are from the destination, the more careful they were.

Yumil said nothing and when they stop, she looked at them.

"We are here...If your things are anywhere...It's there... *Sniff Sniff* I smell Kig-Yar and human in there...A few are not in the cavern." Said Bartus.

"Alright...We will strike now." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You two...Hide in the trees and do not make a sound...It will be risky when the alert is send." Warned Bartus.

"Alright." Said Zazak.

He guided Yumil to a tree and he tried helping her climbing it. She didn't have that much problem compare to what Bartus and Zazak expected. Zazak was a little too small to start climbing. Bartus took him and he threw him in the tree instead of just helping him reaching the first branch.

"You could just have lifted me." Complained Zazak.

"And lose an occasion to pay you back? Now way. Now...We are even." Said Bartus.

"That's what you get for being small." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I am not small!" Shouted Zazak. "Want an arrow in the knee? Because I can give those for free."

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai. "Anyway...We are going now."

Sako'Gamai and Bartus looked at each other's and they nod silently. They raised their weapon and they entered in the cavern quietly. The cavern was dark. It is not a place where there's light. Only some torch putted on the wall that shine a little and show that the color of the wall of the cavern is gray. But there is also some red and black stuff on the wall. They could already say it is the blood of humans. There's also some purple blood that must be in those of the Kig-Yar...Or maybe the Sangheili...But they can't be sure. It is a little too dark for them to clearly see it.

Bartus smelt around and he found the scent of the targets and also a lightly smell of the Sangheili by his side...But deeper in the cavern.

"You're stuff is there." Said Bartus.

"Then we have found our target...Your nose is useful." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Yeah." He then moved behind a wall and Sako'Gamai too.

They watched 2 guards, 2 humans bandit passing and Sako'Gamai gave a sigh to Bartus. He drew his katana and he killed the 2 bandits, fast and quietly. He decapitated both of their head. Bartus took the dead body and he hid the bodies and the heads.

"2 down...Where are my stuff?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"They are...To the left...Where there are a lot of bandits." Said Bartus with a smile.

"You want to kill them all...Well...I won't oppose to this." Said Sako'Gamai with a smirk.

They both walked at the main room of the cavern and they hide behind the walls and they look at them.

"There are a lot of them." Whispered Bartus. "Enough to share."

"I think I'll have enough kill to calm my fury and my thirst of blood." Said Sako'Gamai.

"They are not doing a lot...They are not drunk at least...They will pull up a fight." Said Bartus.

"That is some good news...It is honorable to fight an enemy who can fight back." Commented the Sangheili.

"You are finally bringing your Sangheili honor." Said Bartus.

"...Y...Yeah." Said the Sangheili.

Bartus noticed that he was hesitating and something was not alright with his honor...But he didn't care.

"That was a nice catch we've made." Said one Kig-Yar.

"Yeah...This Sangheili was dump to let his stuff there unwatched." Said a human.

"Even so...We could have deal with him without trouble." Said another one.

"Sangheilis think they are the best...But they aren't." Said another Kig-Yar.

"That one is surely not from here." Said the first Kig-Yar. "We are lucky he is ignorant."

"A dump ignorant." Said the human.

They all laughed.

Bartus looked at Sako'Gamai and his face turned purple by the blood.

"Those..." The Sangheili said nothing else.

"Anyway...We are going to kill them...It's just...extra motivation Sangheili." Said Bartus.

"Let's go." Said Sako'Gamai. They both walked at the room and they were waiting for them to notice them. "HEY! I've heard you!"

The bandits turned around and they saw the 2 with their weapon out.

"Intruder!" Shouted a Kig-Yar.

"You are dead!" Shouted Sako'Gamai with his katana ready.

"He's trying to scare us. They are 2 against us...A Jiralhanae will not make the difference." Said a human bandit.

"Guess what...It will." Said Bartus. "GGRRAAHH!" He screamed his war cry and he charged.

{ Ost: Bravely Default : Flying Fairy ~ Bell of Battle }

Sako'Gamai waited for a second before charging. He passed Bartus with his superior speed and he slashed the first human, and decapitated him in one strike.

Bartus saw a Kig-Yar coming at him with a knife. Bartus blocked the attack and he gave him a kick. He then used his hammer and spin around himself. He then hit the head of Kig-Yar and the head exploded with purple blood.

"Oh yeah! One down!" Shouted Bartus.

"3 down." Said Sako'Gamai.

_Grrr...He's damn fast. _Thought Bartus grunting.

Bartus used his hammer and he killed 3 of them with one swing. He used all of his strength in his attack.

"4 down!" Shouted Bartus.

Sako'Gamai moved his blade and he slashed in 2 a human and with another move, he slashed him in 4.

"5 down." Said Sako'Gamai.

A Kig-Yar gave a punch at the chest of Bartus and he grunted in pain. Bartus took his head with his hand and crushed it. Purple blood spread on his white fur. He let the dead body felt on the ground and he turned around to fight the next.

Sako'Gamai had no problems fighting them. He dodged every attack with his great speed and his sharp katana defeat any enemy that crossed his path. Sako'Gamai suddenly jumped away and raised 2 fingers. He then placed them behind his him. He moved the 2 fingers and he created a symbol on it.

"Stop him!" Shouted a bandit.

"*Keuf* You are way too late." Said Sako'Gamai. "Ice Symbolus!"

Ice appeared under 3 bandits and trapped them in the ice. The ice is sharp and cut their flesh until they died. One of them had their heart pierced. He smiled.

Bartus moved his hammer and killed another bandit. He heard one behind him and pain on his back. A knife is in the flesh of his back and his red blood started to come out. He grunted in pain and he moved around himself and forced his assailant to let him go. He flied away and he crushed on a wall. Bartus charged at him and he crushed his head and the upper part of his body.

"Alright...He is down." Said Bartus.

{Theme end}

"There is no one else here." Said Sako'Gamai. He putted his katana back in his scabbard. "A few of them escaped when they realise they had no chance."

"Let's take your stuff and get out of here." Said Bartus.

Sako'Gamai looked at Bartus.

"Wait...Do you want me to take out that knife?" Asked the Sangheili.

"Yeah...I...Well..." Bartus tried to take the knife and he failed. "I can't reach it."

"Alright...Don't move and I'll take it out of your back." Said Sako'Gamai.

Bartus stopped moving. Sako'Gamai took the knife and drew it from the back. Bartus grunted in pain and he said nothing else. Sako'Gamai putted the knife away and he looked around. Bartus used his nose and he walked into the right room and he saw a purple bag on it. He took it and he brought it back and he threw it at Sako'Gamai and he catch it.

"Thanks...You're not too bad... for a Jiralhanae of course." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I know...I am not too bad." Said Bartus. "You are good too...For a Sangheili...How many did you kill?"

"22 of them." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Dammit...17 of them." Said Bartus.

"You are too slow in your fight." Said Sako'Gamai. "I wasn't even hit by any of them...But one of them hit you and another one stab you in the back...And it's still bleeding."

"It will stop bleeding." Said Bartus.

"Wait...A few of them were out...And...There were not too much organised...Their leader wasn't there for me to cut his head...And they are all too weak...Their best warrior aren't here...They must be outside." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Let's get out of here...I fear the situation can get bad." Said Bartus.

They turned around and they ran outside at the direction of Yumil and Zazak. They reached outside and Bartus used his nose.

"*Sniff* I smell more of them...They are...Near Yumil and the Unggoy." Said Bartus.

"We have to hurry up." Said Sako'Gamai.

They ran at the direction where they left the 2 behinds when they heard something.

"ZAZAK!" It was Yumil screaming.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Sako'Gamai running faster and leaving Bartus behind.

Bartus accelerate to his limit when he saw the Sangheili brutally stopping. The Jiralhanae stopped by his side and he looked at the situation. He then saw why Sako'Gamai stopped.

Yumil was trap in the hand of a human and the Unggoy...He was on the ground with a foot on his head and a long sword was near his neck.

"So...You are the 2 who steps in my wait." Said the bandit. It was a human with his long sword. "You have killed most of my man...So...I thought about taking this beautiful girl with me...And killing this Unggoy...For killing 2 of my best men."

Near the bandit, who is the leader, are 4 dead bodies...They all had a mark of an arrow at their face and chest.

"Release them now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Me...Releasing them...After he killed them...I don't think so...Drop you're weapon...And I will spare the Unggoy." Said the human bandit.

"..." Bartus glared at him.

"Don't do it! I rather die than letting them harming Yumil." Said Zazak.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Yumil while trying to free herself.

"...What do we do?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the situation and he isn't thinking about abandoning the fight. "...The...I..." Bartus cannot find anything to do.

***Clang!***

Sako'Gamai dropped his weapon when Bartus was unsure.

"There...My weapon is on the ground." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't!" Shouted Zazak. "Urgh!"

"Shut up you little Unggoy!" Shouted the human. His foot pushed harder on the head of Zazak and the Unggoy face showed great pain.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was only focusing on Zazak. Tears felt from her eyes. She then turned of Bartus.

"Grrrr! You...Fine!" Shouted Bartus. He threw the hammer on the ground. "There! Free the Unggoy!"

"..." The human looked at Bartus and he smiled.

**To be continued**

* * *

This is the end of chapter 11.

Chapter 12: A turnaround fight.

You will see what happen with Zazak and Yumil and what happen after.


	13. Chapter 12: A turnaround fight

AC: Hello there...I hope you like the story so far. I say I hope because I don't really had any review.

* * *

**Curse of the 5 halos**

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 12: A turnaround fight**

Zazak and Yumil were in the tree and they watched Bartus and Sako'Gamai entering in the cavern. They waited for a while and nothing happened. Yumil said nothing but Zazak was once again in the thought of Yumil safety in this.

"Something is coming." Said Yumil.

Zazak looked at it and he saw some bandit returning to the cavern and they are laughing and saying nothing. Zazak saw that those bandits are strong.

"Shut...They mustn't know we are here." Said Zazak.

Yumil nods and they stay there. They saw some bandit running out of the cavern and joining them.

"Chief...Our...Our base is being wipe out right now." Said a bandit.

"What happen?" Asked the man.

"The Sangheili we stole...He...He is in the cavern and he had a Jiralhanae as back up." Said the bandit to his boss.

"...I see...Hum...We are not alone here." Said the chief. He looked at the tree where they are. Zazak hide Yumil the best he can. "In that tree...A Unggoy and a girl." The chief is a human who wears old clothes since he didn't take new one. He has peach skin. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He had a long sword on his back.

"Dammit." Grunted quietly Zazak.

He looked at the bandit running at his direction.

Zazak aimed them with his bow and he fired. He killed the first bandit by surprise and he killed the other one before he could react. He then fire to the third one and he also killed him when he jumped at him. The fourth one took him and threw Zazak on the ground where he crushed.

"Urgh!" Shouted Zazak.

He jumped to the left and dodged the feet of the Kig-Yar that threw him on the ground. Zazak jumped to the left and dodged the sword of the Kig-Yar and he pointed his bow at him and he fired an arrow but Kig-Yar dodged it. Zazak passed under Kig-Yar when he attacked and he fired another arrow and pierce the head, between his eyes.

Most of the other bandits, except the chief and a few more humans and Kig-Yar, ran away of fear when they saw how much powerful he is.

"Coward!" Shouted the chief.

The chief draw his sword and he charged at Zazak. He was fast and Zazak didn't have time to dodge the attack and he received a kick at his head. Zazak grunted while one of the human bandits saw Yumil getting down the tree and he moved to capture her.

Zazak stood up and he fired an arrow and he missed the chief bandit who countered with a kick at the stomach of Zazak who flew away and landing on his belly.

"AAHHH!" Shouted Yumil when the bandit caught her.

"NO! Let's her go!" Shouted Zazak. He tried to stand up but he didn't have time. The chief bandit putted his feet on the head of the Unggoy who grunted in pain.

"ZAZAK!" Screamed Yumil.

They then heard a sound and they saw the Sangheili. After a few seconds, they saw Bartus appearing by the side of Sako'Gamai.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Sako'Gamai running faster and leaving Bartus behind.

Bartus accelerate to his limit when he saw the Sangheili brutally stopping. The Jiralhanae stopped by his side and he looked at the situation. He then saw why Sako'Gamai stopped.

Yumil was trap in the hand of a human and the Unggoy...He was on the ground with a foot on his head and a long sword was near his neck.

"So...You are the 2 who steps in my wait." Said the bandit. It was a human with his long sword. "You have killed most of my man...So...I thought about taking this beautiful girl with me...And killing this Unggoy...For killing 2 of my best men."

Near the bandit, who is the leader, are 4 dead bodies...They all had a mark of an arrow at their face and chest.

"Release them now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Me...Releasing them...After he killed them...I don't think so...Drop you're weapon...And I will spare the Unggoy." Said the human bandit.

"..." Bartus glared at him.

"Don't do it! I rather die than letting them harming Yumil." Said Zazak.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Yumil while trying to free herself.

"...What do we do?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the situation and he isn't thinking about abandoning the fight. "...The...I..." Bartus cannot find anything to do.

***Clang!***

Sako'Gamai dropped his weapon when Bartus was unsure.

"There...My weapon is on the ground." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't!" Shouted Zazak. "Urgh!"

"Shut up you little Unggoy!" Shouted the human. His foot pushed harder on the head of Zazak and the Unggoy face showed great pain.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was only focusing on Zazak. Tears felt from her eyes. She then turned of Bartus.

"Grrrr! You...Fine!" Shouted Bartus. He threw the hammer on the ground. "There! Free the Unggoy!"

"..." The human looked at Bartus and he smiled.

"What's that smile?" Asked Bartus.

"I said I will not kill him...We will take him and do like the old time...We might want a slave...And Unggoy historically are the best slave." Said the chief bandit.

"Grrr!" Bartus grunted quietly. He didn't believe in that compare to most of his kind since he lived in the Holy Kingdom since birth.

Most of the world's still think of the Unggoy that way, the exception are the temples around the world, the kingdom of the Unggoy and also the holy kingdom because of the cathedral influence.

"You can't! It has been forbidden by the prophet 300 years ago!" Shouted Yumil.

"I don't care about it!" Shout the chief.

He pushed the head of the Unggoy who grunted in pain.

"Kill the girl." Said the chief.

Bartus and Zazak gasped strongly when they saw the bandit about to take his sword and put it on her throat. Bartus took the hammer with his feet. He threw it to his hands and he threw the hammer at the head of the human and exploded like melons and brain splattered on Yumil who is paralyzed by fear. Sako'Gamai let his stuff fall on the ground.

"You're dead!" Shouted the chief thief after a second.

That second cost him. Sako'Gamai was already in front of him and he gave a punch at his face. He then took the Unggoy and putted him near Yumil. In a few seconds, the tide turn and the hostage situation end.

"Alright...I need my katana." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You will not have it!" Shouted a voice coming closer to the Sangheili.

Sako'Gamai turned around and he dodged the blade.

{Bravely Default: Flying Fairy -That Person's Name Is}

Sako'Gamai charged with his fist and he punched to chest of the chief bandit. He jumped over the sword that the bandit leader used to attack Sako'Gamai and the sangheili landed behind the bandit who blocked the punch and he slashed. Sako'Gamai moved below and he spin around but the human jumped over the low kick.

Bartus moved near Yumil and he looked at her. Zazak was near her and he was helping to calm her down.

"Yumil...Are you alright?" Asked Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing.

"Yumil...It's going to be fine." Said Zazak. "Bartus...Thank you...I'll watch her until she is a little better than I'll help you destroying that bandit."

"Alright...Yumil...I do this because I had to protect you." Said Bartus.

He ran at the direction of the fight after taking his hammer. He swung at the bandit after Sako'Gamai dodged the attack. The hammer missed the bandit who grunted a little furiously. Bartus attacked with his hammer and the bandit dodged all the attack without too much trouble while Sako'Gamai took his katana and joined the fight. Bartus and Sako'Gamai attacked without stopping and they cannot hit the bandit chief who is fast.

"I can fight better if you are not in my way." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Attack him from the opposite place of me then." Replied Bartus.

He said it in a complicated way but he asked to attack from behind. Sako'Gamai understood it and he ran behind the bandit chief and he attacked him with his katana. Even so, the bandit continued blocking the attack with his sword and dodging attack. Bartus attacked again but the bandit dodged it again and Bartus is frustrated.

Sako'Gamai attacked with his katana but he received a kick and he is pushed away.

Bartus blocked the sword and he deceived a kick at his left leg. He dodged another attack of the bandit sword and he is then pushed away with a kick at his chest. Sako'Gamai appeared again and attacked the bandit. The sword and the katana entered into contact multiple times when Bartus came back in the fight and he gave a kick at the chest of the bandit chief. He stood up and he is about to attack when a light beam appeared and he dodged it.

"..." The bandit chief is furious and he looked at the source of the arrow.

Zazak was on his feet and he pointed his bow at the direction of the bandit. He walked by the side of Bartus and Sako'Gamai and he still pointed his bow. The bandit putted his hand behind him.

"3 against me...Well...I have enough dealing with you now...Prepare to die!" Shouted the bandit.

The 3 waited for him to charge.

"Idiot. Darkness Symbolus!" Shouted the bandit.

"Dammit!" Shouted Sako'Gamai.

A wave of darkness hit the 3 of them who shouted in pain. They fall on their knee and they breathed strongly. Their body is covered with injures, the attack didn't damage the clothes...Only the body. Yumil putted her hand together without really thinking and she closed her eyes. She was on instinct now.

"I drop my guard." Grunted Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...Time to end this." Said the bandit chief. He moved his hand behind him and he prepared another symbolus attack.

Yumil continued praying for a while. She then moved her hand by both side of her body. She then putted them in front of her.

"Light symbolus!" Shouted Yumil suddenly.

"Darkness symbolus!" Shouted the bandit chief with some surprise since Yumil prepared after him, but he symbolus was already ready.

The wave of darkness charged at the Sangheili, the Unggoy and the Jiralhanae when the wave of light cover them with a shield and blocked the attack before charging at the bandit chief who screamed in pain and felt on his knee.

"Now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Already firing!" Replied Zazak. He fired an arrow and it pierced the heart of the bandit.

Blood came out of his mouth and massive amount of blood come out of his pierced heart.

"*KEUF!* Ha...hahaha...So...This is...How I'll die?...Haha..." He stopped talking or laughing. The chief bandit pukes some blood and his lifeless body felt.

{Theme end}

Yumil saw what she did and she didn't know how...But she knew she contribute to the death of someone. She stayed on her knee and she didn't move. Zazak walked at her direction worried.

"Yumil...Are you alright?" Asked Zazak.

Yumil just took him and she hugged him for a while. She didn't cry, the pain was too immense for her.

"You saved our life Yumil." Said Zazak.

Sako'Gamai took back his stuff. He looked at Zazak but he didn't glare about the fact that he stole his target. Yumil let Zazak after a while and Zazak healed himself with his healing symbolus and the 2 others.

"We should go." Said Zazak.

The 2 others agreed but Yumil said nothing. She stood up and she followed them when they walked away from the dead bodies. They decided to return to the road and leave the forest. Sako'Gamai accepted reluctantly to follow them. They helped him and saved his life, so he had to respect their wish since it is honorable and...He isn't sure where to go. They walked slowly because of the exhaustion and it took the entire day before reaching the road.

When they were close to the road, they decided to make a camp for the night and rest. Yumil hadn't talk and Zazak is worried for her. He talked to her but Yumil didn't say anything for a while. She just hugged Zazak once again.

Sako'Gamai is a little lost by her reaction. Most human are used about the fact people died and that they have to kill someone sometimes. He didn't comment on it. It would have been cruel.

The fire was ready and Bartus prepared the food once again. He watched it to burn. When it was ready, they ate the food and they only had to wait before sleeping.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was still depressed by what she had witness. Zazak tried to help her but it wasn't good enough to comfort her. It was her second time but she was not use to this. It's even worse this time because she helped kill someone. Bartus sighs and he sat next to her. He said nothing for a while. He looked at Yumil and when she looked at him, he could see she is troubled by all this.

"Yumil...I...I have to...thank you...For saving our lives." Said Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing.

"Yumil...It's...It's painful for you what happen but...This is how the real world works outside the temple. It is kill or be killed." Said Bartus.

"That will not help her." Said Zazak.

"*Sigh* I don't know what to say Zazak." Said Bartus. "But you should feel guilty about him. He surely had kill people before and...His defeat will make this place safer and protect the innocent."

"Human...This is the way life is...I don't know how you lived before...But you have to adapt yourself to the real world. Life and dead are always confounding during our life. Your power may be used to kill...But what is important is why you are doing this." Said Sako'Gamai.

Yumil raised her head and she listened to them.

"If you are feeling the pain and the guilt inside of you...It is because you are someone good who think about the other's first." Said Bartus.

"Yumil..." Zazak thought for a while. He now knew that Yumil had to lose some of her purity. "What you have to do is not simple...You know it...But you are not the only in this. When you have to kill...It is not for the pleasure...when you are right...It is because it is a necessity and the only option you have. If you cannot talk your way out of a bad situation...It is the only way. I am killing to protect you...Bartus and Sako'Gamai are killing to protect their lives and those around them."

"I...I think I understand..." Said Yumil. "Killing is...Is bad..."

"But sometime...It is the only way...You cannot always contain everything...It must be destroyed sometime." Said Bartus.

"Like the great hero for example." Said Zazak.

"Everyone...Thank you...I...I think I'm feeling better." Said Yumil.

"You had to deal with the guilt for now." Said Bartus. "What we are going through will surely be tougher than this...You have to strengthen you heart if you want to survive."

"I...I cannot hesitate anymore." Said Yumil. "Being the p-" Zazak putted his hand over her mouth.

"That shouldn't be said." Said Zazak. Yumil nodded and he let her mouth go.

"My duty...Is more than what I imagine or been prepare for." Said Yumil. "I had to get ready for anything."

"You can count on me." Said Zazak.

"Me too...As long as I am paid." Said Bartus.

Yumil let Zazak go and he walked to his spot. Zazak is glad Yumil is feeling better.

"Not me...I'll ditch you when I reach the city." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Joy killer." Said Zazak.

"Now that this situation has been dealt with...What's in your bag Sangheili?" Asked Bartus.

"Clothes, food and money." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You mean like this that felt of your bag earlier?" Asked Bartus. It was some tissues that had the form of a ball. "It smells bad...Worse than you."

"...It's...a dirty underwear." Said Sako'Gamai.

...

"...AAAHHH!" Screams Bartus before throwing it away.

He didn't aim but it went straight at the face of Zazak. Zazak was blind and he panicked.

"AAHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME G- ***BANG!***" Zazak was cut when his head smashed a tree he didn't see.

The group laughed about this and Zazak took the underwear off him and he threw it in the fire.

"! YOU BASTARD! I WAS GOING TO CLEAN IT!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"I told you I will get my revenge one day." Said Zazak. "Besides...We you going to wear it again?"

"YES!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"Good luck with that." Said Zazak.

Sako'Gamai drew his katana and he chased the Unggoy for a few minutes until they both stopped running around. The Sangheili looked at Bartus who laughed at him.

"I told you." Said Bartus.

The Sangheili grunted and he decided to sleep before he is too tempted to murder anyone.

Zazak was exhausted by all the running. His short legs asked him more effort to run from a Sangheili who is twice bigger than him. He felt asleep fast.

Bartus heard a sound when he was to fall asleep. He saw Yumil standing up and walking on her own. Bartus decided to follow her and he saw that she was just walking at a part where the trees aren't hiding the sky. Bartus walked behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Bartus.

Yumil turned around surprise. She then looked below to her left.

"...Yeah...Still thinking about all this." Said Yumil.

"...*Sigh* I have nothing to say...Just...Give it time...And...Maybe it will fade away...Or become less bad." Said Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing. "Thank you for saving my life." She then looked at him. "And I should thank the Sangheili to save Zazak."

"...I was just doing my duty..." Bartus said nothing.

"Could had it been another way?" Asked Yumil.

"Not with bandit like that guy." Said Bartus. "He would have just continued until his demise."

Yumil looked at the sky and she only saw the stars.

"...Can my duty be accomplish that way?" Asked Yumil.

"I guess it is the only way when people want to kill you...Some want bad stuff..." Said Bartus. "You are the prophet...What you are doing is the right thing...So...You shouldn't be hesitated with what you are doing. You represent peace...That is the duty of the prophet to maintain peace...But you have to fight for it sometime..."

"Zazak told me that a few times." Said Yumil. "You're both right...Maybe...Things like death...Had to happen."

"It will take a long time for you to get over this...The real world isn't pretty." Said Bartus.

"...Thanks to you three...I think...It is good that I'm seeing the real world from my own eyes..." Said Yumil. "I'm tired now...I'll go to sleep."

"Me too." Said Bartus.

They both walked at the camp where they lay down. Bartus looked at Yumil.

"You know...You should sleep with your head on my belly." Said Bartus.

"? Why?" Asked Yumil.

"Because you are going to end up here anyway." Said Bartus. "I don't mind it anymore."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

She lay down and putted her head of Bartus gut. She pressed lightly and the fur of the Jiralhanae was soft while his stomach was a little hard. They said nothing for a while.

"Bartus...Sleep well." Said Yumil.

"You too." Said Bartus.

* * *

AC: Chapter 12 is over. I have a few hesitations on different scene after the fight but I think it is alright.

Next one: A special transportation


End file.
